


One Life Stand

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Daxamite Kara [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Surprising Amount of Politics in the Crack/Fluff Fic, A lot - Freeform, Alex Danvers is Green Lantern, Bracelets, Daxamite Kara, Daxamite culture, Daxamites, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara Rather Likes Earth, Kara Slept Around Before Lena, Lena Luthor Has Given Up On Her Life Making Sense, Politics, Power Girl - Freeform, She's A Daxamite, alien courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Several months after the events of The One Night Stand That Never Ended, Kara and Lena are happily dating while pursuing their own goals. Kara is making a name for herself as Power Girl and Lena is busy repairing L-corp's reputation. So when the Daxamite ship shows up no one is really sure what to do. But Rhea is definitely a threat and Kara may have forgotten to tell anyone other than Lena she's a princess...oops.





	1. National City

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a sequel to this! And for the readers of my other fics I'm working on the last installment of the Merlin/Supergirl aus. Which...I should probably pick one and just work on it. Oh well, oops.

Kara dropped from the roof of the bank. She landed on top of the man in a black ski mask, who’d been preparing to shoot at Guardian’s back. Looking up she grinned as Guardian snapped round in surprise. “You gotta watch your back.” 

“Power Girl.” Guardian was panting some as he looked at her. “Thanks for the save.” 

She grinned. “Anytime.” Kara spotted an ice cream truck driving by. She snapped her head back round to Guardian. “You know what I’m gonna leave the rest of this to you.” 

Kara sprinted out of the alleyway without a second look. She jogged along behind the ice cream truck. Ice cream trucks were one of earth’s best inventions. As the truck pulled up by the entrance to a park she skidded in front of the window. She grinned pulling out her wallet. “Can I get two of the chocolate ones with nuts on top?” 

“Power Girl!” The man stared at her in surprise before slowly seeming to shake himself out of shock. “Right away, that’ll be $3.50.” 

She just beamed and pulled her wallet out of her inner pocket of her jacket. “Sweet!” Kara carefully placed the exact amount on the counter. Grinning she put her wallet away and accepted the two cones. “Thanks!” 

“Can I get a selfie with you ma’am?” The man’s voice was cautiously full of awe.

Kara laughed as she spun around leaning back. “Of course!” 

Once quick selfie later she orinted herself and then lept. She half flew over two buildings before she began to arch down. Aiming she landed with a thud on Cat’s balcony. Straightening she waltzed into the office offering out the treat. “Hiya Ms Grant!” 

“Power Girl.” Cat looked at the offered ice cream in some disgust. “That thing is not passing my lips.” Her nose scrunched up in disgust. 

Kara shrugged and jogged out of Cat’s office and shoved the second ice cream at Eve. “Hi Eve!” Turning on her heel she jogged back into the office while taking a great big bite of her treat. 

“Do you have to eat like some starving explorer?” Cat’s nose wrinkled. 

Kara laughed. “Nope, but it’s the best way to eat it!” 

“I can’t believe I never fired you for your appalling eating habits.” Cat sighed as she looked down her nose at her. 

She just grinned and took another bite. Swallowing she paused and remembered why she’d stopped by. “Thanks for letting me quit here by the way.” 

“Yes well, I’m sure you have more important things to be doing.” Cat waved off. 

Kara laughed. “I’m mostly helping categorize confiscated alien tech and translating stuff.” She shrugged. “But uh...apparently I’m really bad at keeping a secret identity?” 

“It is not one of your skills.” Cat replied dryly. “You weren’t a completely hopeless intern.” 

“Thanks!” She grinned as she finished off the cone. Closing her eyes she sighed in pleasure, ice cream was amazing. Focusing on Cat after her brief moment she smiled. “Do you need anything?” 

Cat steepled her fingers. “Pass on to Ms Luthor that I expect her to schedule an interview sometime this week.” 

“Sure.” Kara hopped out onto the balcony. “See ya Ms Grant!” She launched herself up into the sky. 

Kara closed her eyes as she reached the pinnacle of her leap. It was lovely. But her momentum ended and she came slowly arching back down. Turning in mid air so that her head was pointed down she aimed herself for L-corp. Spreading her arms she slowed her descent before rolling onto the balcony outside of Lena’s office. Popping up she zipped into Lena’s office. “Hi love.” 

“Kara, I thought you were patrolling today?” Lena raised a brow as she spun around in her office chair.

She swooped in and kissed Lena’s cheek. “I stopped by Cat’s, she wants you to schedule an interview.” Kara took a step back. “See you at lunch?” 

“Of course.” Lena’s face was kind and warm. “I’ll text you the address.” 

Kara paused. “We’re not going to another vegan place again right?” 

“No.” Lena laughed outright. “I learned my lesson, no kale. There’s a new buffet that Jess found.” 

She froze, her mouth watering. “As in all you can eat buffet?” 

“Exactly.” Lena trailed her eyes over Kara. “And I’ve got two hours free this afternoon.” 

Kara perked up. “You mean we can go to the zoo?!” 

“I already have the tickets, we can fit in a couple exhibits.” Lena’s eyes flicked out to the skyline. “I do believe I hear sirens.” 

Kara groaned. “Right, I’ll see you at lunch.” She gave a parting grin before shooting out of the office. Behind her she could hear Lena wishing that she stay safe. This was, this was the happiest she’d been before. 

/////

J’onn came to a stop besides an exhausted looking Alex. “Do I want to know why you look like you didn’t get much sleep last night?” 

“Kara crashed into my apartment wondering what a strap on was.” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “She heard some idiot mentioning it. Apparently he ran for it when she asked him.” 

He couldn’t help it, he nearly choked. “Of course she did.” 

“There’s more. She apparently didn’t care that Maggie and I weren’t properly dressed. Just kept on going. Then decided to ask about if she could get a National Geographic subscription.” Alex let out a low groan. “And then Maggie mentioned Ranger Rick. So of course we had to get dressed and fill out the orders right then.” 

J’onn unfolded his arms laying his hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been doing very well at helping her adjust to this planet. She’s very lucky to have you.” 

“I never realized how hard it was for aliens to adjust to being here before.” Alex’s eyes flicked to him. “Your success at humanity is impressive.” 

He dropped his hands onto his hips. “I had the advantage of being psychic. But I would have been lucky to have had someone doing for me what you are doing for her. You’ve given her a purpose.” 

Alex pushed down her pleased expression. “Do you think I should try to do something about her quitting at Catco?” 

“No, she’s found something that means something to her here.” J’onn looked at his daughter in all but name, proudly. “And she really is helping with our databases. She is an important resource to the DEO. In a few years she’ll make an excellent negotiator with alien arrivals on our behalf.” 

She gave a sharp nod. “I live in fear that she’s going to discover animal shelters any day now. She’ll adopt them all.” 

“Does her apartment allow for pets?” J’onn asked curiously. 

Alex eyed him dubiously. “Do you think that will last if she complains to Lena?” 

He shuddered at the thought. “Best to get her volunteering with the animal shelter before she finds it on her own. Make sure her supervisor knows not to let her adopt.” 

“That might just work.” Alex perked up. “Thanks J’onn. I’m going to go call the one by her neighborhood, right now.” 

J’onn watched amused as Alex ran off for her office. He moved over to Winn. “Agent Schott, do you have anything for us?” 

“No progress on finding Lillian, but I did find something interesting. “ He spun around in his chair, waving a pen in one hand as he proudly looked up at him. “There’s been a lot of chatter through the lines we’ve been monitoring for Sinclair. Haven’t translated it all yet, but someone is looking for someone that she must have handled for a while.” 

He narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Call in Kara to see if she can translate it. Good work Agent.” 

////

Jess did not want to be the one to ask her boss this. But she’d lost the bet with the head of PR, so here she was. Anxiously she wrapped on the open door. 

“What is it Jess?” Lena didn’t even bother to look up from the monthly financial reports. 

She nervously approached her boss, fingers fidgeting. “Well, the staff was wondering if you could tell Ms Danvers, or Power Girl to stop jumping through our windows.” Her voice pitched up into a squeak at the end. 

Lena looked at her for a long minute. “Jumping through people’s windows?” 

“Any open ones in this weather as a way to get in.” Jess corrected, the lack of upset was reassuring. 

Her boss let out a short laugh. “She is rather bad at understanding what is an entrance and what isn’t.” 

“She almost gave Mark in accounting a heart attack jumping through his window.” Jess pointed out. “Of course she’s polite to everyone, and if you can grab her on her way up to see you she will help carry things for anybody. Pretty sure she’s been sucking up to Hilda the cleaning lady, for cookies.” 

Lena honest to god snorted. “I’ll make sure she uses the door or my balcony. Thank you for bringing this to me.” 

Jess relaxed completely as she realized her boss was amused at the complaint against her girlfriend instead of upset. “She’s fairly popular with employees when she’s not scaring us half to death by just appearing.” 

“Bribery pastries?” Lena raised a knowing brow. 

She nodded unrepentantly. “The guys in security are as weak as I am.” 

“Well at least you’re taking bribes from my girlfriend and not my mother.” Lena replied dryly while reaching out and picking up a pile of paperwork for her to sign and moved it in front of her. 

“We would never!” Jess bristled at just the idea. “That woman is a monster! Ms Danvers just wants to know sweet things she can do for you. Or where places where good food is. She’s harmless, wouldn’t hurt you if you put a gun to her head and we all know that Ms Luthor.” 

Lena’s face melted into a soft kindness. “Thank you Jess. Was that all?” 

“Yes Ms Luthor.” Jess gave a sharp nod. “Do you require anything before I return to my desk?” 

“Yes, if you could have the file on the table over there taken down to accounting. And please remind them that I want as much paperwork electronic as possible. If they don’t start I’m not replacing their chairs till they start following directives.” Lena’s jaw ticked slightly

Jess felt a wince of sympathy, the new company wide chairs that were being ordered had lumbar support. “I’ll see to it Ms Luthor.” She picked up the file and then froze as every speaker in the office came to life.

-”People of earth, hand over your prisoner Kara-el or we will open fire. You have twenty four hours to comply.”- 

Jess turned and stared at the very surprised looking Lena. Well, that wasn’t good.

////

Lena was not happy. Right now she should have been at the zoo, watching Kara press her nose against the glass and bouncing in excitement at the animals. She’d been planning on steering them to the amphibian exhibit and the reptile exhibit. They’d been making their way through the Zoo a few exhibits at a time. But no, some alien battleship was above the city and demanding her girlfriend. Which was not happening. 

She strode into the DEO command room. Lena’s shoulders relaxed as she saw Kara’s familiar person standing besides Alex. “Kara.” 

Kara’s face lit up. She zipped to her side hugging her tightly, spinning her around in a circle. “You’re here!” 

Alex’s voice was completely exasperated. “Do I even want to know how you knew that this was the DEO base in the city?” 

“I told her.” Kara chirped before shamelessly kissing Lena briefly. 

Lena pulled back, a small grin on her face. “Not the time.” She pulled Kara towards Alex, J’onn and the other agents likely on this. “What I want to know is how we are protecting Kara.” 

“Kara!” Alex gave Kara an annoyed glare. Before turning crossing her arms. “Well you’re just in time for our investigation then.” 

J’onn rested his hands on his hips while looking at Kara with a furrowed brow. “Do you recognise the ship?” 

“I mean it’s Vega system. But they made the best ships, the best drugs, and the best alcohol in an area of at least six systems. Whoever has it is rich, likely from the general area of space Daxam had contact with.” Kara winced and gave a half shrug. “I don’t know who has it though.” 

J’onn hummed. “Do you know why someone would want you?” 

“I’m…” Kara shot a panicked look towards Lena. “So I might have lied...slightly. By omission? I might be the princess of Daxam?” 

Lena stepped into Kara’s side in tactic support. This would hurt Kara if the people she idolized as heros judged her for this. But this was Kara’s truth, and one she needed to explain.

Kara nodded, before wincing. “I’m sorry. I was just…” 

“Wait.” Alex interrupted. “You’re the party girl of the universe? You were mentioned when I was training with the Lanterns as a symbol of decadence and cruelty.” 

Kara’s face blanched. “I couldn’t do anything else.” Her voice was tight, her body practically frozen. “It didn’t matter, and Daxamites aren’t popular. I didn’t know what you would do if I told you when I got here, and then...well it didn’t matter. My people don't exist.” 

“She didn’t really lie.” Lena mentioned carefully. She caught Kara’s hand in support. 

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “You lied.” She eyed the screens. “So why would someone want the princess of a people that doesn’t exist? It doesn’t make sense. And why not just contact the government and request a prisoner exchange?” 

“Daxam had a lot of enemies.” A shiver ran down Kara’s spine. “Any one of them could want me.” 

J’onn made a sound of realization. “Or any regimes that require legitimacy, a member of a royal blood would give their regime that legitimacy.” 

“You mean forced political marriage.” Lena’s hand tightened, her eyes narrowed. “That isn’t happening.”

“A royal with no nation to protect them is useful in many ways.” J’onn sounded tired. “How did they even know you were here?” 

Kara ran a hand through her hair. “Slavers moon. I think the Dominator ambassador recognized me when I was in the cage. The royal family bought their slaves there. I’ve been to the moon before.” 

“You personally bought slaves?” Alex shot an offended glare at Kara. 

Kara visibly shrunk. “I tried to keep families together when my parents selected individuals.” 

Lena cleared her throat. “Look, we can discuss the practices of Daxam later, how do we find out what the goal of our alien spaceship is?” She had a feeling Kara hadn’t shared her failed attempts to help slaves on Daxam. Nor her hatred of the practice and helpless position. Lena felt a pang of guilt at her pride of knowing more of Kara than Kara’s hero Alex.

“We could send a message requesting a negotiation?” One of the agents offered. 

J’onn shifted on his feet. “It’s possible, if we could get video, Kara or myself might recognize their species, it would help determine a course of action. And it would help stall.” 

“We’re not handing her over.” Lena stepped forward. “That’s not on the table.” 

Alex nodded sharply while holding her eye. “Agreed.” Though she refused to look at Kara.

“We can start by reaching out.” J’onn walked to the screens. “Agent Schott, I want you to find a way to contact our guests.”

Lena was relieved to have a chance to pull Kara into a quiet corner. She quickly pulled the subdued Kara away from the command room. Lena waited till they were in a short, silent stretch of hallway. “Are you alright?” 

Kara was looking at her feet, her hair falling in curtains around her face. “She hates me.”

“She’s surprised.” Lena tipped Kara’s head back up to look at her. “Give her time to adjust. She’s hurt, but Alex cares about you, she will come round.” 

Kara shook her head. “I was finally free of that useless title. I could be who I wanted. I didn’t want her to judge me for when I was just...stuck.” 

“You were a prisoner in a golden cage.” Lena huffed. “Alex knows you, she’ll understand.” She didn’t voice the ‘or I’ll make her’ part of that promise. 

Kara seemed to startle. “You think so?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful. 

“Yes, I really think so.” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara, ever so gently. Sighing against Kara, Lena let herself get lost in the connection, the knowledge that Kara was still safe. Lena curled her fingers in Kara’s hair, pulling her as close as possible. She wasn’t going to lose her. Kara was here and warm and solid against her. And she was going to do everything possible to keep her that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw up at work today...so like....not sure what to think of that. But hey, I'm feeling better now? Sorta?

Rhea rapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. “I suppose we shouldn’t be surprised that our daughter ended up on a backwater planet, freeing slaves.” 

“It is fitting in a way.” Lar Gand replied. He eyed the count down till they opened fire. “Do you believe they will negotiate for her release?” 

“If they are wise.” Rhea eyed the three dimensional projection of the planet. “If they do not this planet is fitting for New Daxam. Well if we can get around the travel of our army.” 

“Peace, there is no need to slaughter an entire people, when we lack the numbers to hold an entire planet of this size.” Lar replied. “A small system, with room to grow our people would be wiser.” 

Rhea didn’t contradict him, this planet had everything they would need, no time or money would have to be wasted. But this planet was rumored to have a Lantern, it was the only reason she didn’t insist; they weren’t in a position to take on the Lanterns. 

“Your majesties.” One of their subjects at the communications panel looked over his shoulder. “The earth is sending us a message. Should I play it?” 

Lar rubbed at his chin. “What type of message is it?” 

“Radio signals alone, I believe it's a request for a video interaction your majesty.” The man gave a respectful tilt of deference. 

Rhea ceased the rapping of her fingers. “We must not accept. It could be a ploy to access our ships technology.”

“I agree with my mate.” Lar gave her a slight glare, he did not like having his orders presumed when they were both in the room. He turned his attention back to the command center. “Send a reply, if they desire to negotiate it will be at a location of our choosing. Keep all contact to radio alone till we are sure of their technological abilities.” 

////

Kara bounced nervously from one foot to the other as she waited for Lena to finish looking over the schematics she’d been able to draw from memory of the encroaching spaceship. “Lena, can you look over this more later?” 

“Trying to save you, are you sure your thing can’t wait?” Lena snagged the pencil behind her ear and began to make notations on the admittedly rough sketch of what the interior of the ship should look like. 

Kara laid a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “It’s important.”

Lena looked up from her work and nodded. “Alright, can we discuss it here or should we discuss it somewhere else?”

“Can you come with me?” Kara could feel the eyes of the agents on them. 

Slowly, Lena nodded and stood up. “That’s fine.” Her brow was pulled together as she seemed to be taking in Kara’s nerves. 

Kara wished she could be subtle about this, but she felt like she was going to burst ever since she’d had the idea. So she just smiled tightly, possibly showing a bit too much of her teeth, and picked Lena up and just whooshed them out of there. The idea of moving human slow was awful, she was too anxious for that. Coming to a halt in an empty interrogation room she set Lena down. “So um..” 

Lena held up a hand. “A little warning next time you want to move us that quickly.” She closed her eyes breathing deeply for a long moment. Finally she looked at Kara again. “What’s going on?” 

“I um…” Kara could feel her face turning red, she scratched at the back of her neck. “See I might know how to avoid any forced political marriages?” She winced slightly at the thought, she had been so sure she’d managed to escape that when she’d woken up on earth. 

Lena smiled hugging her tightly. “That’s great, why is that making you nervous?” She pulled back looking at Kara dubiously. 

“So well...right.” Kara began to pace back and forth in the tiny cell. “The process of becoming mates with another person when you’re royalty is a bit convoluted. Usually the two houses of the respective mates form an alliance that hinges on a child from each house entering into a marriage. At this point a formal betrothal is written up and the two are encouraged to begin a formal courtship. It’s legally binding already, but there is still room for the agreement to be ended if the two individuals loathe each other, or the alliance becomes unnecessary to one house. The only point at which one of the individuals can directly make to end a match is before the stone of truth. To do so would be to cast out of one's house for having brought great dishonor.”

Lena gave her space, though Kara could feel her eyes burning into her. “You’re saying there’s a third option?” 

“Well I am technically the head of my house. As such my name would Kara Gand, as a senior house member instead of my mother’s house name of El. So as my own head of house any marriage would require my consent.” Kara stopped pacing, she gave Lena a wry smile. “Not that means much when they have a gun to the city.”

“Kara, what is your idea?” Lena’s attention was riveted to her. 

Kara fumbled, her fingers twisting in the sleeves of her coat. “If I was already in a legally binding betrothal and in the formal set aside time for courtship, in name at least it wouldn’t matter. The other party would have to relinquish their claim or else I would be unable to legitimately be bonded to anyone else.”

“Your idea is to get legally bound to someone so you can’t be bound to someone else?” Lena’s brow rose and there was something distinctly unsettling about her stance. 

Kara winced. “Yes? If they want me for political legitimacy they would have to follow the law. And they couldn’t even kill you to upend the contract, by legal right it would pass to your brother.”

“I’m human.” Lena looked quite frankly confused. “You want to be engaged to me? We’ve barely been dating for that long!” 

Kara zipped to Lena, catching her by the upper arms. “Well I love you, and I refuse to be dragged off this planet, and away from you and the life I’m making here. I lost one world, I won’t lose another.” She tipped her chin up. “By law you are head of your house. I would be honored to court you according to human and daxamite custom.” 

“You’re serious?” Lena looked at her in some awe. “Not just as a way to stay on earth.” 

She nodded, Lena had understood. “Yes.” 

“We haven’t even known each other for six months and you’re proposing?” Lena let out a sound that was mostly laugh but also rather strangled sounding. “We’re insane but alright, let’s do it.” 

Kara laughed as she grabbed Lena spinning her around, she fluttered kisses across her face. Bringing the movement to a halt she kissed Lena firmly. Her eyes closed as she pressed against her girlfriend. 

Lena’s hands flattened against Kara’s chest and pushed her back ever so slightly. “As much as I’d like to continue, I have a feeling a lot of very formal paperwork is in our future?” 

She bit at her lip. “Political marriages for royalty are political alliances...we’ll need J’onn and Alex.” 

////

Alex had not expected to have to learn legal codes when she’d been in medical school, or when she’d switched to a xenobiology degree. But then she’d gone on a week long bender and ended up in a cell and been recruited by J’onn. It had been eye opening to see how the DEO kept an eye out for spiraling scientists, police officers, soldiers, etc. So she’d learned the necessary laws for her future position as a field agent. Only on her first damn mission she’d been chosen by her ring and been zoomed off to Green Lantern training. Which had come with a truly ungodly amount of legal codes. “You owe me so much when we finish this.” 

“I don’t know, it’s remarkably similar to archaic medieval marriage laws.” Pam replied from where she was flipping through her two foot tall binder like a possessed woman. “And it would make earth's first official treaty with an exterrestrial being. It can serve as a prototype for future contact.” 

Lena who had broken out reading glasses an hour ago made a sound of victory. “I’ve got something. What if House Luthor offers refuge and protection to all those of House Gand and those beholden to them. It would make the problem of Kara’s neighbors complaining about noise irrelevant.” 

“You want to move in with my... alien!” Alex glared over at her. There was Uhauling and then there was this. Also reminders of the noise complaint issue was not how she wanted to be thinking of her alien. “We have to have this thing signed in two hours. Even that is pushing it with travel time to get to the meeting with our invaders.” 

“They haven’t invaded yet.” J’onn replied without looking up from where he was reading what legal had come up with so far. “I believe Lena’s idea has merit. It’s a large enough offer of protection to not be an insult to any allies remaining to Daxam we might encounter.” 

Lena had a smug look on her face. “We should work Kara’s job here with you at the DEO as part of the contract.” 

“Form 85-i.” Pam pushed a document out into the center of the conference room table. 

Alex stared at the woman. “Why do we even have that already?!” 

“Always be prepared.” Pam sniffed. “We also have benevolent abduction by foreign law enforcement agency documents. I’m sure you remember those Agent Danvers?” 

Alex grumbled while sinking slightly in her chair. “I mean clearly Kara can go a bit crazy with the protection of her house, technological knowledge gifted to House Luthor, and goodwill of her house. I mean since it's just Kara wording it so existing Daxamite treaties apply as best we can is important. But I think more than shelter and a guaranteed job is required. I mean she’s a damned princess.” She shot Kara a glare, she was still irritated Kara hadn’t told her. 

Lena tilted her head to the side. “Well I am wealthy. Why not include some lines about securing land and home for Kara and those beholden to her house. It sounds appropriate if our guests want to see this thing. Practically is just ensuring Kara is free from her apartment and if we find any other daxamite survivors I find provide them with a job and an apartment.” 

“Thank you.” Kara’s voice was thick as she looked at Lena like she was the sun itself. “I know its not likely but...thank you.” 

Lena smiled at Kara. “Of course, best be prepared.” 

Alex felt a grin tug at her lips, well at least she’d been wrong about Little Luthor. 

Kara spoke up. “I want an addendum that no slaves may be purchased while this contract is in force. Maybe a period of ten years before any currently held slaves must be released from their contracts.” 

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Lena practically beamed at Kara. “So thoughts on the prescribed length of the engagement?” 

Kara cocked her head. “A single solar cycle is traditional.” 

“No.” Alex crossed her arms. “I may have been wrong about you Luthor, but you two are not getting married in a year. That’s way to fast. Especially because this one,” She jerked a thumb at Kara, “is from a species without divorce. They don’t even have marriage after being widowed.” She glared at everyone. “Two years minimum.” 

Kara pouted slightly. “Alright, that’s still within the acceptable range.” 

“I think this will work.” J’onn agreed as he looked over the notes from legal. “Let’s get this written.” 

 

 

 

Alex yanked Kara into a training room. She turned and glared at her alien. “I’m still angry at you.” Her eyes narrowed. “But getting married Kara? To your first girlfriend? We can find another way. You deserve to live a life without the legal requirements and pressure of of some defunct title.” 

Rocking back on her heels Kara looked at her with awe, a smile breaking out across her face. “I love Lena, I would have asked eventually without this.” 

“You…” Alex ground her teeth, what was it Maggie said, ‘be nice’. “What happens if you two fall apart?” 

“We won’t.” Kara replied with complete confidence. 

She was going to get a headache. “Is this what you want? Really?” 

“Yes!” Kara nodded. “I hope this prevents violence from breaking out as well.” 

Alex willed her suit into being, the power from her ring thrumming through her. “So, why didn’t you tell me that you were a princess?” 

“Um…” Kara swallowed, ducking her head. “I didn’t want you to think I was ‘her’. I’m not...I was never that person they described me as. There was nothing I could do, not without others paying the price.” 

She sighed, it was about what Maggie has suggested. And it wasn’t like their first week or so had been that smooth. “Come on, I could use punching something and I have a feeling you need to burn off some energy. Spar while we wait for the convoy to be ready?” 

“I’d like that.” Kara relaxed, her face turning genuine and happy. 

Alex formed up a sword in her right hand. “You better not lie to me again.” 

“I won’t!” Kara’s eyes widened in alarm as she yanked one of her forearms up, the shield forming instantly. 

////

Kara checked that her superhero outfit was in perfect condition, she knew it was, but she was nervous. She smiled as she felt Lena’s hand on her forearm. 

“You’re going to be fine.” Lena was standing besides her. “Now, what were you so busy making in the car ride over here?” 

She blushed as she carefully pulled out the fabric. “It’s traditional, at least for formal occasions for betrothed to wear a symbol of their betrothal.” Kara carefully offered up the red braided bracelet she’d made for Lena. “It’s the same material as my jacket, so it’s bulletproof.” 

“Thank you.” Lena accepted the token, slipping it on easily. “Now, do I need to make you one as well?” 

Kara gave a short shake of her head. She carefully showed the one of black tactical fabric she’d also made. “I um...well I assumed this could work?” 

“I think that will work perfectly fine.” Lena reached out, carefully slipping the dark fabric over Kara’s wrist. “Now, what is the symbolism of these?” 

She felt her heart thump unexpectedly at the gesture. “You have rings here on earth, we used indestructible custom bracelets.” 

“A stand in till the unbreakable symbol.” Lena nodded thoughtfully. “I like that.” 

J’onn cleared his throat. “I may not be able to read your mind El, but I can read yours Luthor. Please wait till after we’ve negotiated with the hostile aliens.” 

“I did not want to know that.” Alex replied dryly from where she was in her standard DEO tactical uniform. She shot a look at Kara. “Can you keep yourself from getting gooey in life threatening situations please?” 

“Sorry.” Kara bit at her lip to keep from snickering at the expression on Alex’s face. She glanced around. “Are you sure you can block if they fire on us instead of beaming down?” 

“I already have the image visualized.” Alex replied, her thumb running along her ring of power. 

Kara considered seeing if she could convince Lena that holding hands at official interspecies negotiations was a real thing? Even if Lena called her bluff she could just pout? It was a thought...If they weren’t in the middle of nowhere she’d have had more options. Honestly, it had been almost twelve hours since she’d gotten to properly touch Lena. Which was just unexceptable. 

“I can read your emotions El.” J’onn glowered at her. 

She shot a quick wink at Lena who just shook her head with a fond smile. Kara preened, this may be a surprising day, but she was feeling excited about everything once they got rid of these annoying visitors. 

The air before them shimmered, and then the classic scene of a dozen people being beamed to the meeting. Kara stiffened as she saw the familiar lines of the armor the guards were wearing. Her heart was in her throat as she recognized the colors, even a couple of faces. And then she saw the diplomat they’d sent. 

Kara ignored everyone as she moved forward. “Mother?” 

Rhea strode to meet her. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders pulling her close. “At long last we’ve found you.” 

Kara cautiously hugged back, it was… “I thought you were dead?” 

“No, your father and I are alive. As are many of our people.” Rhea pulled back, she brushed some of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “We searched the cosmos for you, and here we have found you. I am only sorry you were left on this primitive planet as long as you have been.” 

Kara took a step back and cleared her throat. “Mother.” She waved to her friends behind her. “May I present J’onn J’onzz last of the Green Martians and Director of this people’s negotiations with other species. Alex Danvers of the Green Lantern Corp, and finally Lena Luthor.” She swallowed, this was not expected at all. “My betrothed.” 

Rhea’s eyes hardened. Kara continued quickly before Rhea could say something insulting. “J’onn, Alex, Lena, may I present my mother the Queen of Daxam, Rhea el.” She pushed on, eyeing her mother with care. “I believe there has been a mistake mother. I am not a prisoner here on earth. I have been welcomed and treated as one of their own.” 

“I see.” Rhea’s tone was tight. “Then I give you my thanks for the safe return of our Princess, my daughter.” 

J’onn stepped forward offering out his hand. “Your majesty, so long as you respect the laws of this planet we have no quarrel with you.” 

“And as long as my daughter is in good condition I have none with you.” Rhea plastered on one of her fake smiles of court. “Our ship will of course stand down and move away from your population hub.” 

Kara stepped back to Lena’s side. “Mother, if it would please you perhaps a dinner here on this planet, so that you may see with your own eyes I have been cared for with appropriate respect? And as a celebration of our reunion.” 

“Of course.” Rhea flicked her wrist, one of the guards stepping forward. “So long as a guard is there to guarantee that you are not being held under duress.” 

She felt her jaw tighten, but lowered her head in submission. “Of course mother, I would be grateful for such a boon.” 

“Excellent, Bal Ur will remain here then. We will open further communication channels.” Rhea spared a slight look for Alex. “Of course the Lantern of this sector is invited.” 

Alex stiffly nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

“At the human hour of five o’clock then?” Kara could feel the tension in her mother and it frightened her. 

Rhea reached out, her fingers gliding along the side of Kara’s face. “Till then my child.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! 
> 
> Also I could use a prompt for a ship that isn't Supercorp. Like a change of pace for a oneshot or something would be nice.

Bal Ur stood stiffly as his fellow soldiers and Queen were beamed away. Bringing his fist to his heart he gave as close to formal respect as he could in the company of enemies. “Your royal highness, your orders?” 

Kara just laughed and strode forward and clasping him in a tight hug. “Please, that is not necessary between friends.” She hugged as firmly as always. With a slight grin she grabbed his helmet and pulling it off. “Come on, you should meet everyone.” 

“If you order it your highness.” He couldn’t hide how his eyes crinkled as he was pulled over to be presented. 

Kara released his arm so that she could pull her betrothed into a tight hug. Shifting she pulled her betrothed forward. “Bal this is Lena.” She beamed. “And that is Alex, she’s just like Sodam Yat!” 

He gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement. “It is a great honor to meet one of the Corp. And the betrothed of the Princess.” 

“Oh stop being so formal.” Kara eyed him critically. “Come on, I think we all could use not standing out here for forever.” She perked up looking over to the Martian. “Should we go back to the DEO?” 

Bal quietly followed into the odd earthen transportation vehicle. He took in the dynamics from what he could tell. It was frustrating, but he did not know if what he saw now was an act or not. He had learned long ago it was difficult to tell when the Princess was upset or truly happy. 

Kara laid a hand on his shoulder. “Bal was one of my guards back on Daxam. Well he did rotations with my guards. He’s alright.” 

Lena gave him an interested look. “That must have been a position of importance.” 

“It is a great honor to guard the royal family.” He proudly held himself as upright as he could in this odd transportation thing. Bal could feel some of the tension. “What is the DEO?” 

The Lantern, Alex grinned, it was not a kind expression. “Why the DEO is where you fill out all the paperwork required so that you can carry around that weapon of yours while guarding Kara.” She reached out slapping his shoulder. “And you can see how we’ve been protecting the ‘princess’.” 

“Wait, I get to spar with Bal?” Kara’s eyes lit up. “Yes!” 

Bal froze, looking at the Princess. “I could not harm the Princess of Daxam.” 

“You can spar with her.” Alex corrected, she shot a fond look at the Princess. “It’s the only way she’ll get better.” 

He nodded slowly, well. He would have to pull his punches, but it would be a good way to ascertain whether she’d been injured at all. 

 

 

 

Bal stared at the ceiling of the training room. He was one of the elite of Daxam. He’d just been laid out on his back by a Princess who couldn’t have been training for more than three months. He rolled to his feet and raised his hands. “With your leave your majesty if we could go again?” 

“Of course!” Kara bounced in place, excitement radiating from her. “You shouldn’t hold back, I want to learn.” 

 

 

 

Bal eyed the training room where the Lantern was...wiping the floor with his charge. Not that he hadn’t been doing the same for several rounds after he’d stopped holding back. That said Kara seemed as happy as always. And didn’t seem to be hurt in any way. He approached one of the soldiers running through the building. “Why is the Princess being trained before a formal occasion with the King and Queen?” 

The soldier looked over to the training. “She’s nervous, so Alex is keeping her distracted while Lena gets the dinner prepared.” 

“But the Princess’s betrothed is human? Surely she is unaware of the protocols of Daxam Royalty.” Bal felt a cold sweat break out, this would be a disaster.

The soldier snorted, actually snorted. “Please, Luthor has hosted royalty before. She’s a Luthor.” 

“Her house is earth royalty then?” He relaxed slightly.

The darkly clad woman looked at him and made a shrugging motion. “The Luthors are the richest family on this planet. And they’re old money, so if they were related to a royal family somewhere in the line I wouldn’t be surprised.” The woman gave him a knowing look. “You shouldn’t worry about Lena Luthor. She’s ruthless, powerful, and is…” She tilted her head to the side. “She is young by earth standards, incredibly so for her position.” 

Bal considered those words. “Thank you for your assistance soldier.” 

“Agent Vasquez.” The women gave him a nod before continuing on her way. 

He watched the Princess get slammed into the ceiling of the training room..again. This planet was strange, but she was still smiling. So, it wasn’t a dire threat then. 

////

Maggie stared at the whirlwind of activity that was Lena’s apartment. “You said it was an emergency?” She gaped as Lena’s assistant didn’t glare at her, just rushed by with a platter of what looked like some fancy appetizer on it. 

“In here detective!” Lena summoned from where she was at the center of a whirl of activity. “I need someone's opinion who isn’t on my payroll, also with experience with aliens.” 

Maggie felt her mouth watering at the smells in that room. “What is going on?”

“The quick version is that Kara is the princess of Daxam. In an effort to avoid her being used as a bargaining piece by another alien race she and I formally entered a betrothal contract. But joke’s on us it wasn’t hostile aliens who wanted to use her it was her parents. So in exactly one hour the apparently still reigning King and Queen of Daxam are going to be in my apartment.” Lena’s eyes were wide as she turned on Maggie, she even had a couple of hairs out of place.

It took a minute. Maggie gaped. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Lena’s head snapped round, her eyes settling on an unfortunate caterer. “No caviar! Stick to the list.” She turned back to Maggie with a wry smile. “I’m sticking to food groups and flavors I know Kara enjoys. It's as close to a Daxam palate as I can get. And she spat out caviar into a napkin when I tried to get her to eat it.” 

“Right…” Maggie glanced at the bustle around them. “Why isn’t Kara here?” 

Lena huffed. “Because she looked like she was going to combust. I told her I had it handled and to spar with Alex, also to keep that new guard of her’s away from the public. No one wants a trigger happy, tense armed guard in the middle of downtown.” 

“What do you think I can do?” Maggie spotted what she was fairly sure was a chocolate cake..it could also be a sculpture. She wasn’t really sure. “I’m a small town Nebraska girl and a blue collared cop. This really isn’t my scene.” 

Lena let out a slightly hysterical sound. “And hosting alien royalty who are also apparently my in-laws is my scene?!” She took a deep breath. “Just keep me from going overboard. It’s proper to use the silver and not the gold utensils right? I would go with gold but with their advanced strength the weaker metal might be seen as an insult.” 

“You have solid gold silverware? Not plated, solid…” Maggie rocked back on her heels. “Of course you do. Silver should fine. Have you ordered drinks from the bar? I mean anything you have here would be a bit of a waste on them. Not that, well they don’t really do high class at the bar.” 

Lena relaxed as she flipped through several screens on her tablet. “Yes, I’ve gotten an after dinner scotch from the Vega system. What happened that my life includes knowing which system has the best drugs and alcohol?” Lena seemed to shake it off. “With dinner I opted for a hot pomegranate and clove drink that will compliment the meal, and I know Kara likes those two flavors separately so it's something.” 

“You’re going to be fine.” Maggie looked at the flyaway hairs again. “I’m pretty sure your caterers and your assistant can handle the rest. Why don’t you go get ready and I make some calls on protocol for this sort of thing?” 

Lena’s shoulders slumped. “Thank you.” She gave her a real look of gratitude, all soft around the edges and then she slipped out of the room. 

Maggie pulled out her phone. Well, this was going to be difficult with M’gann off planet. Maybe Brian? No he’d be useless. Squaring her shoulders she dialed a number she really ought to delete. “Darla, I need a favor.” 

////

Lena double checked everything now that staff had left. Everything was as prepared as possible. She looked over to Jess. “I’m sorry for recruiting you for this but you’re the only one who’s not on the board with enough NDA’s signed. And...I trust you.” 

“Pretending to be waitstaff for you is hardly even up there on the things other assistants end up doing. You’re remarkably easy to work for.” Jess brushed her off as she tapped away on her tablet. “If you didn’t have an absurd request every now and then I’d hardly be making my salary.” 

“Thank you Jess.” Lena hoped Alex had lived up to her side of the deal and gotten Kara calmed down enough not to vibrate through the floor. 

Jess didn’t look away from tablet as she spoke. “So, should I have engagement ring options brought to your office tomorrow?” 

Lena nearly choked. “Oh god...I don’t think so? It was all very fast and involved a lot of paperwork.” 

“Romantic.” Jess replied dryly. 

Lena rapped her fingers along the counter. “It was a legal contract to protect Kara so she couldn’t be taken away. And now everything is complicated and I don’t know whether to be congratulating her on not being the last of her species or consoling her on her own Lillian still living.” 

“Did you just compare Kara’s mother to Lillian?” Jess actually looked at her then. 

She bit at her lower lip. “I think? Kara doesn’t speak of her much. But from what I saw of their interaction similar enough. Perhaps more ‘Lillian after Lex’s robot torched her shoes’.” 

“Ah.” Jess set her tablet aside and stood up. “Well, we’re ahead of schedule, and you know Ms Danvers will stand by you.” 

Lena let herself relax, then a giggle broke through. “Can you imagine Lillian’s face when she finds out I’m engaged to a female alien?” 

Jess’s mouth thinned, her cheeks puffing slightly. “Indeed Ms.” Her voice practically trembled with amusement. 

Lena managed to get her giggles under control by the time there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. It was involuntary how she smiled and eased. “Kara.” 

Kara hugged her, pressing her face into the crook of Lena’s neck as she held her tight. “Thank you for doing this.” 

She didn’t say anything, just hugged Kara tighter. Lena knew what this was, terror. What if Kara wanted to leave with her people? She couldn’t lose Kara. Finally she let the hug end, though she easily looped their arms together and leading her in. She remembered not to acknowledge the guard behind her. 

Alex groaned as she strode into view and then into the apartment. “Honestly, you two are ridiculous. Lena please say you have something to drink in this place?” 

“There’s a wine rack in the kitchen. Help yourself.” Lena leaned into Kara ever so slightly as she watched Alex disappear into the kitchen. She returned her attention to Kara. “So, what do I need to know? We have five minutes but it’ll have to be enough.” 

Kara beamed. “You’ll be fine. They’ll recognize your manners as those of your species so any slight oddities won’t be seen as insulting as this is earth and not their ship or Daxam. Lar should be seated at the opposite head of the table as you. But this is your home and you are not a subject of Daxam. Thus to give him the head of the table would be considered deferring to him as your superior.” 

“He’s a King.” Lena stared at her in some disbelief. 

Kara shook her head. “But not of Earth, and you are as close to planet wide royalty this planet has. Your only competitor is Wayne. Don’t underestimate yourself, they’ll know.” 

“Kara what do you want?” Lena really was regretting that she had decided on not partaking in any alcohol. She continued regardless. “What do you need tonight to be?”

Kara looked at her for a long moment. “I don’t know. I want to go to sleep in your bed, with you. And wake up in the morning and make pancakes that aren’t lumpy.” 

“Then that’s what will happen.” She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s mouth. 

Bal cleared his throat. “Princess, their royal highnesses will be here shortly.” 

“Thank you Bal.” Kara smiled kindly at him. She pulled Lena with her towards the tall, dark haired man. “For old times sake, I would like you to meet Lena Luthor, properly this time. She’s very dear to me.” She settled her hand at the small of Lena’s back. “Lena this is Bal of the great house of Ur. He guarded me on occasion, but he was kind.” 

Lena offered out her hand. “You are welcome in my home, as is any friend of Kara’s.” 

He looked at the gesture oddly. But slowly he took her hand. “I am honored.” 

She carefully shook their hands. “Here on earth grasping and shaking the hand of another is a gesture of goodwill common upon conclusions of business deals and introductions.” Lena smiled as she saw understanding dawn in his face. “It comes from an old custom when our weaponry was less evolved. Humans predominantly use their right hands for holding offensive weapons. If two parties clasp their weapon hands they cannot wield their weapon. It is also a show of faith that you entrust your safety to another while you cannot easily defend yourself.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Kara was staring at her in awe and pride. “Alex just said that’s how humans greeted each other formally.” 

Lena smiled at Kara. “It’s an outdated meaning and it has become mear habit. I also have a feeling Alex was having to teach you a lot in a very condensed period of time.” 

Sure enough Kara’s cheeks heated up. “I did not make a good impression my first day at Catco. Eve is very forgiving.” She nodded thoughtfully. “I should bring her coffee soon.” 

“Catco?” Bal asked slowly, there was something intelligent and assessing behind the confusion in how he was looking between them. 

Kara turned redder. “I’m sure you’ll hear more later at dinner.” She shifted awkwardly. 

He nodded, but something like amusement curled at him. “It is time.” 

Lena turned, Kara easily pulled her arm through her own as they saw the lights as six people were beamed into the central area of the apartment. She straightened, lifting her head slightly, posture turning perfect. Lena felt her long practiced game face fall into place. By the time the transportation was over she was the picture perfect hostess and she knew it. “Welcome.”


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the holidays to be over? I'm so ready for the crazy holiday hours to be at an end.

Lar Gand carefully watched the manner in which the human Lantern used the eating utensils. To give himself time to properly observe he smiled at his daughter, he could hardly believe she was alive and whole. “How did you survive the burning of Daxam? We thought you were dead till your becon reached us, though it took till our ambassador with the Dominators saw you on Mandaloria for us to locate you to this planet.” 

Kara seemed to pause, pain flicking across her face. “I was in bed with Nyra when the ground began to shake.” She stared down at her plate.

Lar felt a pang for his daughter, they’d all lost people. He remembered Nyra, one of the many daughters of the nobility. Not of particular note, but from what he remembered a pretty girl who’d shared a love of beauty and art with his daughter. “We lost many that day.” 

“Kan Z was my guard, he dragged me out of bed. I didn’t wish to leave, everyone was screaming.” Her whole body shuddered. “He was gripping my arm, there was chaos. They wanted me to save them.” There was a long pause before she continued. “He murdered the Kryptonian ambassador Kru Zod. I tried to get his gun away from him, I thought he’d gone mad with the destruction. He struck me and then I was in the pod. I remember the fire and then...nothing till I woke here.” 

His eyes tracked how this Lena’s body had shifted towards his daughter. Feigned concern or not? Lar smiled. “I thank the gods for preserving your life that you could return to us triumphantly. Kan Z will be honored for his sacrifice and bravery.” 

“Do you know the fate of Sodam Yat? His ring is among the lost.” Alex’s sharp gaze held his without flinching. 

Lar considered the Lantern before him, young, but tempered for her age. Still reckless enough though if his measure of her was correct. “He is in the sun Valor.” He considered his words. “Or rather he is Valor. The death of Krypton would have destroyed all, not through the great pieces hurling down upon us, but through the death of our sun. He...merged with it. And so we survived. He is a hero to our people, and a credit to your order.” Lar gave the slightest nod to Alex. 

Lena spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward if reverent silence that had fallen. “How many of your people were saved? From the schematics of your ship we were able to approximate no more than two hundred could be with you personally. But if you have survived and Kara has survived, did others?” The woman shot a concerned flick of her eyes to Kara as she spoke. 

“We’ve recovered nearly two thousand of our people.” Rhea replied, pride in her voice at the result of years of searching for survivors. 

Kara paled. “Oh Valor.” She swallowed thickly. “I thought...three billion just…” 

“We have lost much.” Lar saved his daughter some dignity so she could understand the grief they all held. “Alex, how did a Lantern such as yourself end up caring for my daughter? I believed Sodam Yat’s being a part of your organization was the only interest you took in Daxam and it’s people.” 

Alex’s hand tightened around her eating utensils. “Kara had only committed a couple of minor crimes in an attempt to contact you. She was kind and in need of help. So I agreed to allow her the use of my house name while on this planet.” She smiled, showing her teeth. 

Lar nearly froze as the implications of that hit him. To give use of a house name...the cost, the implications of future debt. It was an unspeakably rare thing to allow. “What was the exchange for such a liberty?” 

“Trust.” Alex shot a look at Kara. “And well she assists me in my duties as a Lantern here locally when I am required outside of this region.” 

Rhea spoke from his right. “Our daughter has learned many skills since we last saw her I see.” She took a bite of the odd dish they were eating. “What else have you been doing on this planet?” 

Kara seemed to have gathered herself. “I’ve been working as a translator for the humans, I attempted to work as an intern.” She shrugged. “I am not skilled in that field of labor. But I learned how to cook several food items.” His daughter gave him a look of sheer pride. 

“How primitive.” Rhea chewed delicately. “Well, you no longer need to labor like a common human.” 

Lar knew instantly it had been the wrong thing to say. Their daughter had always chafed at being held to her rightful place. On Daxam the power to keep her in her place, to have her taught the proper ways had laid entirely with himself and his wife. Here they held no such power over her. 

Kara shot a look at Rhea that was all her mother. “I enjoy it, I see no reason to stop.” 

Lar interceeded before his wife and daughter could truly begin to test each other. There were more pressing concerns than any bad habits and low qualities Kara may have picked up while on this planet. “Tell me about this betrothal, it is not formalized is it?” 

Lena replied while lifting her cup to her lips. “It is formalized, I assume you wish for a copy?” 

“I’m afraid I must insist on seeing it.” Lar eyed his daughter, this was unexpected and completely expected at the same time. Really it shouldn’t have been a surprise. He watched as Lena signaled at her servant. 

The female servant disappeared into a different room. When she returned she was holding a box, clearly a security device. The box was set on the table besides Lena’s spot. “Ms Luthor.” 

Lena gave a barely perceptible nod before laying her hand on top of it. The edges lit up. Pressing her thumbs into a thin seem the box clicked open. Lena deftly lifted a stack of paper. It was primitive that they still used physical paper, but the size of the stack prickled a warning at the back of his head. She held it out towards him. “I’m sure you will find it satisfactory by your laws.” 

“I’m sure you’ve done your best by your species’s laws.” Lar smiled tightly as he accepted the contract. He eyed the sharp, triumphant look on the woman across the table from him. “I assume this isn’t the original?” 

Lena raised her glass to her lips. “Of course, I would never disrespect so important a document by keeping it carelessly.” She raised a single brow. 

Lar skimmed the document, he could see his daughter’s fingerprints all over this. He spotted the signatures and thumb prints on the final page. “The citizens of three planets and a Lantern as witnesses, impressive.” He gave his daughter an approving nod. At least if she’d messed up she’d done it with style and resolve. “Of course you never had the power to make such an agreement daughter. There should be minor technicalities to correct your overreach.” 

“There is precedent.” Kara replied without a flinch. She smiled cheerfully as she took a bite of her meal. “Dev Gand ruled Daxam for ten years while his father was imprisoned and believed dead. After the discovery of Ban Gand and his rescue, Dev’s decisions were allowed to remain even as his rights to the name of Gand was removed for a further four years till the actual death of Ban.” 

He eyed his daughter curiously. “That was two thousand years ago and during a time of war. It’s hardly applicable.” 

“Telos Gand married Julie Zod of Krypton while on diplomatic assignment to prevent the outbreak of war. He did so without the King’s permission and it was upheld, that was five hundred years ago.” 

Rhea spoke, her voice surprisingly uncritical. “The legalities can be handled later.” She reached out gently touching Kara’s hand. “You’ve been assisting a member of the Lantern Corp, in what way?” 

////

Maggie dropped the stack of ice cream boxes on the low table in Lena’s entertainment room. She looked around at the sprawled out and exhausted looking people. “So dinner with the parents didn’t go well Little Danvers?” 

“I think it went really well actually.” Kara said as the rest of the room groaned. 

The secretary, Jane? Julie? Jess! It was Jess, let out a strangled sound. “That was well?! Where do you people get your parents?” 

“Genetic chance?” Kara’s face scrunched up as she looked at the secretary. 

Alex flopped an arm over her shoulder. “The King and Queen of Daxam are Lillian if she wasn’t a psychopath...probably. I have doubts about Rhea.” 

“What is a psychopath?” Kara frowned, clearly understanding it wasn’t complimentary. 

Lena ran her arm across Kara’s shoulders. “Lack of empathy.” She nuzzled against Kara’s cheek. “But what’s important is we survived dinner.” Lena looked up at Maggie. “There’s scotch in the kitchen, please grab it before you sit down.” 

“You got it Little Luthor, everyone else want scotch?” Maggie grinned at the miserable looking women. 

Alex moved her arm, glaring at her. “Tequila, get the tequila. I’m good at punching things, why can’t I punch them?” 

“You can’t punch my parents.” Kara grumbled crossing her arms and pouting. “Even if they were the rulers of the largest slave state in the known universe.” 

Jess’s eyes snapped to Kara. “I’m sorry, they were what?” 

Maggie ducked into the kitchen. After looking through several cupboards she grabbed two bottles of tequila, some spoons, and a bottle of a glowing liquid that likely affected Kara. As she traipsed back into the living room she found Jess sitting there with an open mouth. “Who wants a drink?” 

They all looked at her hopefully. Kara held out her hands. “Oooo! Thank you Maggie!” 

“Don’t spill that, I’m pretty sure it’s a biological weapon to us humans.” She tossed the bottle to Kara who cradled it against her chest before popping the lid and taking a long drink. 

Maggie whistled as she dropped down by Alex and passed the tequila bottle over while Lena dug into a tub of chocolate ice cream. She looked around the others. “So what is the plan? We’re trying to keep Kara here right?” 

“I don’t want to leave.” Kara bit her lip, her eyes flickering away from everyone, guilt clear in the line of her shoulders. “I’m finally becoming a person who isn’t...useless here. I’ll go back to being a decorative pawn to cruelty if I return.” 

Alex took a long drink of the tequila before handing the bottle over to Lena. “This is a chance to reform your people. In time you will be queen.” It sounded like the words were being torn from her. 

Kara’s fingers scraped against the glass of her bottle. “Could I really? Our people are gone, but those they saved would be the nobility. Without an imbalance of power is change possible?” 

“She’s right.” Lena passed the bottle to Jess. “I have only been able to change L-corp because my family is disgraced. The Daxam Royal family are the saviors of their people. Kara would have no political support in making changes.” She shifted, slightly in front of Kara where they were leaning into each other. “The board would have removed me if I tried to overhaul the company while it was considered great. It’s how you get a coup and murdered.” 

Kara shifted slightly. “My parents will find a mate that can rein me in. I’d never come into power properly at all. I wouldn’t be the first royal skipped over for their children while they died young and tragically.” Her voice was bitter. “I have...am making a life here. I like it here. There is so much I can do, can learn and accomplish here. Is that selfish of me?” 

“It would come down to who all exactly survived.” Jess said as she took a swig from the bottle. 

Kara took a long swig of her own bottle. Reaching for the icecream she grabbed the cookie dough one. “I’d have to leave Lena. I don’t want to, I love you.” She turned her big sad blue eyes at her fiance. 

Lena visibly melted, reaching out and brushing some of Kara’s hair behind one ear and kissing Kara soundly. 

Maggie grabbed the second bottle of tequila and popped the lid. She took a long draw. “So we’re morally fucked and have to choose the lesser of two evils? Little Danvers why can’t anything be easy with you?” 

“I don’t want to leave.” Kara looked close to tears. “But I can’t abandon my people.” 

Alex grabbed the tequila from Maggie. “Let’s get fucked and worry about it tomorrow.”

“Well that will be useful. Will just solve all of our problems.” Jess’s voice was dripping sarcasm as she downed what had to be at least two shots worth of tequila before passing the bottle to Lena. “Can’t we just stick the Daxam refugees on Mars or something so we can have both?” 

Alex took another swig of tequila. “Mars is inhabited by a race of genocidal maniacs in the middle of a revolution on whether they should keep being genocidal maniacs.” 

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Jess grabbed the bottle back from Lena. 

Maggie grabbed a tub of her vegan ice cream. “Well shit.” 

No one disagreed. 

////

Rhea felt furry practically boiling inside of her. “I should have known our daughter would ruin everything. We can’t even invade thanks to the details of that blasted formal engagement she had written.” 

“It has potential, I had not thought our daughter would prove herself as she has.” Lar picked up his thin screen before sitting down. He flipped through reports on their daughter, the planet, and whatever else he’d requested. 

She glared as she grabbed a glass of the strongest drink in their room. “Potential? She’s gone and made it impossible for us to conquer this pathetic planet. The only thing worth half a damn she’s done is go and connect herself to a potential mate intelligent enough to be useful.” Rhea breathed out through her nose in rage. Closing her eyes she calmed herself forcefully. “This Lena has potential as a tool to the creation of New Daxam.” 

“Did you somehow miss the opportunity that has been gifted to us? A strong allegiance to the most powerful house on this planet. A hand of formal friendship with the house of a Lantern. Promise of land and economic integration on this planet. Not to mention a route for our people to gain a home without a war we cannot afford.” Lar looked at her over his screen. “Surely you can see the possibilities?” 

Rhea snarled. “To be forced to hold these humans as our equals? No, we are daxamites, we were born to rule over lesser races.” 

“We don’t have the numbers to conquer a planet, nor the wealth.” Lar leaned back in his seat. “I will not break what is left of our people on a hopeless attack.” 

She wondered why she hadn’t killed him already sometimes. “Are you so short sighted as all that?” Shaking her head in disgust she laid out the only path available to them. “No, we have this engagement broken or invalidated. Then we force the match on our own terms.” 

Lar set his screen aside. “And after we’ve turned this daughter of house Luthor into an enemy what do you plan on doing?” 

“We need only conquer a single city. Once we have a port for ships we contact our allies with the Mandalorians and the Dominators. The Dominators will fight for us in exchange for a treaty guaranteeing them a safe port in this sector. The Mandalorians will be pleased to have nearly seven billion new slaves to raise and sell as they see fit. We agree to raise and sell them new stock from the few humans we keep as our new stock of slaves. Aggressive interbreeding and we can regrow our population on New Daxam.” She took a drink of her wine. 

He picked up a decorative knife and spun it between his fingers. “I see, and without the human population we could let the planet recover from their kryptonian tendencies.”

“Exactly, we will have twenty years to establish the capital of New Daxam.” Rhea eyed her mate, perhaps he still had use. 

Lar seemed to consider her, the knife catching the light as he spun it. “Our daughter will never agree to this willingly.” 

“She can be controlled. So long as she stands beside a human mate for the occasional public appearance. She’ll adjust to the way things are given enough time.” Rhea scoffed, honestly their daughter had always been easy enough to control. The girl was too weak, she cared too much. A few reminders of who suffered for her misbehavior and she would remember her place. 

He sighed. “That was before she’d tasted freedom, power. Have you seen what she does as this ‘Power Girl’? Kara has found her purpose, she won’t give that up easily. She takes after you far too much to accept shackles after being freed from them.” 

“Then we make the lesson memorable.” Rhea resisted rolling her eyes. Their daughter was too soft to ever be an effective ruler. “Besides, we’ve always known it will be her child that will be the next ruler of Daxam. Kara has never had the will of a ruler.” 

Lar frowned. “I have always agreed with you that our daughter was not fit to rule. But I find myself impressed. She is a worthy heir. Stranded and alone she formed strong alliances, a union with the most powerful house, and prepared refuge for her people. That is nothing to dismiss.” 

“She stands against our fundamental way of life.” She snarled at her imbecil mate. 

He ran a hand through his hair, a bad habit he indulged in in private. “Daxam is gone, a young leader with a new vision of our people may be what we require to rebuild a future for our people.” Lar waved his other hand, the dagger loosely held in it. “Besides, we did not travel across the universe to find our daughter just to lock her up. We both know our people will not follow us for long without purpose now that we’ve gathered them.”

“We can rule through her image.” Rhea snapped, was he so weak he thought their soft hearted daughter could rule? She would ruin them with kindness and mercy instead of strength.

Lar stood with a sigh. “You are unwilling to accept our position has changed? We’re weak and our allies know it. Our old treaties will not hold for long. Your plot to use them to conquer a planet for us is will lead to us being stabbed in the back.” 

She raised a single brow at her mate. “They know we are their equals.” It would seem she would be disposing of her mate before the end of their sleep cycle ended. 

“Our daughter is alive. I know she has disappointed us in the past, but I feel pride this day.” He stepped closer to her. Reaching up he ran his hand along the contour of her face. “Can you not see she has proved herself at last?” 

Rhea gazed dispassionately at him. “You are the king of all daxamites. Act like it.” She knew he would say some face saving comment dressed up as wisdom before leaving. It wouldn’t be difficult to see to it that he didn’t wake.

Lar’s political face descended. “I see, then I will act as the king I am.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Three jobs just sucks it out of you. But I'm here and alive!

Lena sat curled in a chair in the early morning light. She closed her eyes, holding her mug of coffee in her hands. The heat seeping into her cold hands, a throw wrapped over her shoulders. She didn’t spare a glance as she heard Jess tiptoeing around in the kitchen, poor girl had passed out from the tequila the night before. “There’s coffee in the pot, help yourself.” 

There was a squeak before Jess cleared her throat. “Thank you Ms Luthor.” 

“Just Lena this morning, please.” She shifted slightly so she could look over her shoulder. 

Jess’s face was bright red. “Yes Ms...Lena.” She set down her jacket and moved to get herself coffee. 

Lena turned back towards her view over the city in the first soft light of the day. She sipped at her own coffee. Out past the center of the city was a craft that was the root to all of her problems. She was relieved Kara had been called out to help with security at a protest downtown. Her fingers ran along the piece of red fabric around her wrist. 

“I know it’s uh...presumptuous of me. But are you alright?” Jess’s voice wavered.

She looked pointedly at a the couch kitty corner across from her. Once Jess had sat down she looked back out the window. “I love her, and she’s going to leave.” 

“But you’re engaged, she loves you. Ms Danvers isn’t going to go anywhere.” Jess sounded completely solid and convinced of what she was saying. 

Lena didn’t look away from the skyline. “She does, but she won’t leave her people for me. I won’t ask her to.”

“Her people are slavers, and honestly her parents give your mother a competitor for terrifying and cartoonishly villainous.” It was practically audible how Jess’s brows rose. 

She shook her head slightly, a lump in her throat threatening to choke her. “They may be villainous, but they are her people and she is their princess. She will return to her people, and she will do everything she can to help them be better.” Lena swallowed. 

“You would date someone as dedicated to changing their heritage as you.” Jess let out a sound of acceptance and frustration. “You could go with her when she leaves?” 

Lena turned to face Jess at that. “What?” 

“You wouldn’t be leaving any family worth mentioning behind. You could entrust L-corp to people who would continue it in the direction you want.” Jess shifted in the seat glancing down before looking back up and catching Lena’s eye. “You deserve to be happy Ms Luthor.” 

She started, her mouth opened and then shut as she comprehended what her assistant had just suggested. “You’re serious.” 

“I am.” Jess seemed to brace herself. 

Lena wasn’t sure what to say to that. Could she? Really? Leave earth, go to a distant star system, leave everything behind. If she did how would she give up her responsibilities. “I could leave L-corp to Sam.” 

“She’s a good choice.” Jess smiled slightly seeming to ease. 

It was...could she really do it? Give up her work with L-corp, give up her drive to change the world. Lena blinked. But then, she would be helping Kara change her world. Her purpose and drive wouldn’t change. Was it a betrayal of what, of who she was? But then she’d agreed to the engagement hadn’t she? “Thank you Jess, you’ve given me a lot to think about.” 

Jess stood up, she hesitated before touching her shoulder ever so softly. “I’ll help you in any way you need.” She squeezed her hand. “I always wanted to go to space when I was a little girl.” 

“What?” Lena wondered if crying while hugging her assistant for unbelievable loyalty and kindness was appropriate? 

“Well, I figure you’d need an assistant still if you’re going to go to space. I’m already an immigrant in this country.” Jess pulled her hand back. “Can’t have you being the only human out there.” She smiled lightly before walking into the kitchen. 

Lena watched as Jess washed her cup and picked up her purse and coat. She set her own cup aside, standing up. “Jess, I don’t know what I deserved to have a person like you in my life. But thank you.” 

Jess nodded slightly, her eyes softening. “I’ll see you at work Ms Luthor.” 

////

Sam groaned as she looked at the kitchen. “RUBY! Why are the knives packed?!” 

“You said to pack stuff while you were at work.” Ruby grunted from the chair she was sprawled out on. 

She dropped her hands on her hips. “Which box is it in?” 

“But I packed it. Can’t we just get pizza?” Ruby’s voice came out at a whine. 

Sam closed her eyes, losing her temper at her daughter wouldn’t help Ruby’s current tactic to show her unhappiness about the move. “Which box Ruby?” 

“One by the microwave.” She grumbled. 

“Thank you.” Sam picked up her cell phone as it vibrated on her way to the box. “Hello?” Using her shoulder she held the phone to her ear. 

-”I need you to talk me out of doing something insane.”- Lena’s voice came through. 

Sam smiled as she opened the box and spotted her knives. “What are you thinking about doing this time? Threeway with your girlfriend and some other alien? Making a public appearance on the anniversary of Lex’s arrest? Hit me.” 

-“Did you see the news of the space ship above National City?”- Lena’s voice was tight. 

She froze, her hand half pulling out her knife for cutting vegetables. “Yes?” 

-”They’re daxamites, Kara’s parents. When they leave for the rest of their people, Jess suggested I go with them.”- Lena just sounded tired as she dropped that bombshell. 

Sam dropped the knife back into the box and straightened paying full attention to her phone. “Lena why would you ever consider that?!” 

-”It’s not decided.”- Her friend made an odd sound in the back of her throat. -”But Jess made several points. Who would I be leaving behind if I left? You’re my closest friend, the only thing holding me here is L-corp. But I can do good and be good while in space just as well as I can here. It goes against the grain to leave my work here unfinished.”-

“Just a moment.” Sam pressed the phone against her chest. “Ruby come make a salad to go with dinner. I have to go talk to Aunt Lena. Don’t give me that look.” She waited till Ruby had peeled herself out of her chair before walking outside. As the door shut behind her she brought the phone back to her ear. “You’ve only been seeing this girl for a handful of months. Six months is not a long enough relationship to leave everything behind.” 

-”Ah...we’re engaged. I know it seems too fast, and ridiculous but I don’t doubt us. But she would never abandon her people now that she knows that she is not the last of her kind. I could never ask that of her besides. Is it wrong that now Jess has suggested it I can’t help but consider it?”- There was a waver that was foreign to Lena’s voice.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose as she considered what her friend had said. Engaged…. Lord it was so fast. “I think you need to talk to Kara about this. More than that you need to ask yourself if six months is enough to throw yourself into the unknown. But Lena, even if this relationship ends because she goes back to her people you will meet someone else. She isn’t your be all.” 

////

Kara grunted as she was slammed face first into the wall of the sparring hall. She struggled, but her arm was twisted up behind her back. Slumping she slapped the wall. “Yield.” 

“You did well princess.” Bal dropped her arm and releasing the pressure holding her to the wall.

She turned and huffed as she looked at her guard. “I only got you the once.” 

“I am an elite of the guard.” He looked at her with a certain light in his eyes. “You’ve grown so much, become so strong.” Bal leaned in pressing his body against her, his mouth finding her’s with ease and familiarity. 

Kara felt a jolt of wrongness at the first touch. She’d never felt anything like that when approached by a person before. Instinctively she pushed him back. “No.”

“My apologies if I’ve insulted you your highness.” Bal bowed his head slightly. “I meant no offence, merely an offer of pleasure as one who has provided that honor before.” 

She sucked in a breath organizing her thoughts as best she could. “You have caused no offence my friend.” Kara could feel her old self coming out. “I am uninterested in finding that pleasure outside of my betrothed at this time.” She smiled at the man. Stepping forward she hugged him tightly. “I am glad you survived.” 

He hugged her back. “Thank you princess.” Bal tightened his arms. “I mourned for you princess.” 

Kara released him after a long minute. She sniffed, brushing away tears. “Do you think the queen and king will listen to me if I request a private word?” 

“Using our bond against me already princess?” His face was still fond despite his words. “I believe your father would accept such a request. He has mourned your loss deeply.” 

She crossed her arms. “Have they found a planet for our people to settle?” 

“That is not something I am permitted to speak.” Bal cocked his head to the side. “Do you wish to remain on this planet then?” He frowned slightly as he asked. 

“I care deeply for the life I have made here.” She gave him a slight nod. “But I could never turn my back on our people. I ask about the planet because this system has uninhabited moons, and planets. The only threat is engaged in a civil war, we’d easily have the alliance of this planet, and a Lantern based in the system. It would be safe for us to rebuild here.” 

Bal smiled, his eyes crinkling. Stepping back he picked up a towel and began to wipe at the sweat on the back of his neck. “You are too attached to your human betrothed princess. She is not one of us, you should put her out of your mind.” His face stretched into a mischievous grin. “Or is she that talented in pleasure?” 

Kara laughed as she grabbed her own towel and wiped at her sweat. “No, she’s talented, but she’s not a daxamite, or a pleasure server of our people either.” She winked at him. They both easily understood that there was certain level of expertise that could only be gained through extensive training and practice. It was well worth the price for the pleasure they could provide, but holding anyone else to those standards would be foolish. “Still it’s...more when it’s with her.” 

“More? Humans are anatomically similar to us.” Bal looked confused as he pulled on his uniform jacket over his undershirt he’d been wearing to spar in. 

She nodded, biting at her lip. “In the art of giving and receiving pleasure it’s...there are ways to heighten the high, to prolong it, to do a hundred things with it or cause it. But when I touch her, when she touches me it feels deeper. I don’t know how to explain it to you other than that.” 

“You’re describing the kryptonian sensation of ‘Zhao’.” He blinked before shaking his head. “I hope your zhao is allowed you in some fashion after the betrothal is ended.” 

Kara’s teeth clenched. “I’ll kill anyone who even thinks of enslaving Lena.” She strode forward grabbing his jacket and yanking him forward half snarling the words. “If that is ever a suggestion that is discussed in front of you you come to me and you tell me. Do you understand me? This is an order from a member of my house and I expect it to be obeyed.” 

Bal held his hands up. “Yes your highness.” His eyes were wide and shocked as he stared at her. 

“Good.” She released him and stepped back. “Now let’s go show earth’s Lantern what Thoni tea is and why earth tea is awful plant juice.” 

Kara left the sparing room, grabbing her red jacket and throwing it on as she strode out of the room. There was lingering fear running through her at the idea Bal had just planted in her head. Her parents couldn’t be arrogant enough to attempt to conquer this planet could they? If it was their plot, measures to prevent it from occurring would be required. Measures involving Alex most likely. 

She stopped by the control room. “Winn! Do you know where Alex is?” 

“Lizard monster on sixth and Tubman.” He held out the thermos of Thoni tea she’d left with him earlier. “If you rush you might save that poor alien some bruises...he scratched her bike.” 

Kara winced, poor lizard was in deep trouble then. “We’ll head out and meet up with her then.” She pulled on her eye mask and jogged over to the balcony. Bending her knees she lept. It was surreal still sometimes how far she flew while jumping through the sky. Laughing out right she glanced back at Bal who had a similar exhilarated expression as he followed her through the air. They came arching down near the fight. 

She raised a brow as she saw a large green baseball bat being swung into the head of a large alien Kara had never seen before. Landing on the street she snapped her left shield up and then slammed it into the back of the alien’s head. The large enemy crumpled. Kara looked up at Alex. “You’re not escaping Thoni tea just because there was an attack.” 

“Really.” Alex shot her a sharp look. “I had it handled.” 

Kara grinned as she brandished the thermos of tea. “Tea time.” She skipped over and slung her arm over Alex’s shoulders. “We came all the way out here. You’ve gotta try it.” 

Alex looked heavenward. “It’s non-alcoholic?” 

“I wouldn’t hurt your weak human constitution.” She laughed as she pulled her friend towards Bal. 

“Fine, but if this gets me drunk you’re eating something with kale in it.” Alex chucked as she started to float. “Come on you funky little alien, let’s try this weird tea of yours.” She glanced to Bal. “I’ve got her, mind staying till this guy is picked up.” 

Bal gave a sharp salute. “Sir.” 

Kara grinned and held on to her hero as Alex flew up to the top of the nearest building. As they landed on the top of the roof Kara let go. “Yes! You’re going to love this!” 

Alex snorted as she sat down on the edge, her legs hanging off. “Are you holding up?” 

She scrunched up her face as she dropped down next to Alex. Opening up the thermos she poured the hot liquid into the lid and passed it over. Kara looked out over the skyline. “I do not wish to leave this system, this planet.” 

“You could stay.” Alex caught her eye, her face was resolute behind her eerily glowing eye mask. “I told you I would protect you, I meant it. If you need me to stop an entire ship of your people I will do it.” 

Kara felt her eyes burn, shifting she hugged Alex tightly. “I don’t know what to do Alex.” She felt her shoulders shake as she cried into Alex’s shoulder. Her body shuddered as she held onto the other woman. 

Alex’s arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. “You have a home here.” She held on, her arms tightening in a way no regular human could. “You’re my alien.” The last bit came out as a bit of a grumble. 

She managed to gasp in air and everything just started pouring out. “I don’t want to be who I was before. If I go home all I’ll be is a prisoner whose position is used to stabilize my parent's position. Their allies paraded in front of me to take to bed, parties, Valor-ur the only substance capable of making me feel, to have to watch the cruelty of my people. I can’t do it again Alex, I can’t.” 

“You don’t have to go back.” Alex growled. 

Kara choked out a another sob. “But I can’t abandon my people!” Her whole body shook. “They are who I am. If I don’t leave with them, if I don’t do everything in my power to make my people better than what am I? My people need hope, help and compassion.” 

“What do you need from me?” Alex asked slowly.

“I don’t know.” Kara pulled back, wiping angrily at her cheeks. “I am so happy they’re alive! But… and Rao Lena… I love her Alex.” 

Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and just stayed there so that their sides were pressed together. “I know you do, as much as I’m hate to say it she’s a good egg.” 

“Egg?” Kara frowned before shaking her head, it wasn’t important. “It will break something in here,” she pressed her hand to her chest. “Leaving her will break something important. I can’t...why do I have to have pieces ripped from me?” 

“I don’t know.” Alex’s arm tightened. “But no matter what you will still be my partner. I have to fly to different sectors every so often anyways.” Her mouth pulled up slightly. “I gave you use of my name didn’t I? Makes us family.” 

Kara sniffled wiping at her nose. “Always wanted a sister.” 

“You’re the annoying kid sister I never knew I wanted.” She picked up the cup of tea she’d set down and took a long drink. Alex paused. She looked down into the cup before bringing it back to her lips and downing more of it. “This is amazing.” Raising it again she downed the rest of it. 

Kara held out the thermos and topped off Alex’s cup. “Told you.” She smiled weakly. Her face turned serious. “I need you to give me three hours without Bal following me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm alive and mostly back...kinda half asleep but my schedule is like survivable again.

Lena looked up from her computer as the door from her balcony opened. “Kara.” She smiled, standing and hugging her girlfriend, fiance. It was easy to melt into the warmth and safety of Kara’s arms. “I hoped you’d come to see me.” 

“I shook Bal, we have two maybe three hours.” Kara pulled back, her eyes serious. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know I want it to be with you.” 

She pulled Kara forward and rested their foreheads against each other. “Alright, I’m here and I’m not leaving your side. We will come up with a plan.” 

“I don’t want to leave, but if I’m forced to make the choice I will choose to go with my people. It’s my duty, they’re my blood, my people, who I am.” Kara sucked in a breath. “But I love you in a way I have never felt before. Please, I need a way to not be ripped in half.” 

Lena felt her heart ache. “We can try and find a way for you to have both. But Kara, if there is no other choice. If you are forced to go to another galaxy than I will come with you.” 

“What?” Kara pulled back sharply, shock and confusion painted across her face. 

She tipped her chin up slightly. “If there is no other option. I have dedicated myself to L-corp, but it is all I have on this planet. It will hurt me to give my hopes for my family company to be turned to good to another person to complete. But I can still stand for what I want while in space. I agreed to marry you. That means no matter what.” 

“You...” Kara’s voice turned thick. She lunged forward kissing Lena hotly. 

Lena let out a moan as she let Kara bear her down to the couch. Her head fell back as Kara’s mouth trailed down her neck. She managed to gasp out a light protest. “We should talk!” 

Kara had somehow managed to get Lena’s blazer off. Her fingers slipping under her shirt. She licked back up to Lena’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?” Her voice had dropped in tone. Kara pulled back just enough to look at her through her lashes.

Lena threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair pulling her mouth back to her’s. 

////

Lar stared at his guard. “You lost the princes, my daughter?” 

“Yes your highness.” Bal-ur stared straight ahead at attention. 

He rose from his throne. “And how did this happen?” 

“I was sparring with the Lantern while her grace was observing. At some point she slipped away. By the time I realized my oversite she was gone.” Bal’s face twitched slightly with what was likely irritation or anger. “The Lantern was unconcerned about her absence. I believe it was an organized escape on the part of her highness.” 

Lar felt his lips quirk. His daughter had always had a flare for slipping away. She’d always chafed at the constant monitoring. “Go, find her.” He waved the guard off. He gestured for Kul-ku to step forward. “I want a survey of this planet, the geology, climate, ecology, everything. I also want to know exactly how the power structure of this planet functions and their military capabilities.” 

“Yes your majesty.” Kul bowed. “Is there a time table to this survey?” 

Lar walked to the window looking over the city below them. “A week.” He ignored the movement as his orders were followed. This planet was ideal for his people, in that at least his wife had been correct. Time to take the measure of this species, perhaps her idea of conquest held some merit, he doubted it. No harm in seeing however. 

////

Kara nuzzled against Lena as they came down, hearts still beating just a touch too fast. She pushed herself up slightly. Looking at Lena, her hair spilled across the sheets below them. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Lena opened her eyes, happiness filling her face. “You’re sweet.” 

“Radiant, kind, perfect.” She fluttered kisses across Lena’s face, her fingers finding Lena’s sides and tickling along the smooth skin.

Lena giggled, wriggling beneath her. Laughter spilling out as she pushed her off. “Stop!” She could barely get the word out through her laughs. 

Kara beamed proudly at her handiwork, Lena was flushed, happiness practically radiating from her. “This.” 

“What?” Lena cocked a brow curiously. 

She brushed some of her hair behind one ear. “I tried to explain to Bal why I don’t wish for pleasure from others after he offered.” Kara reached up brushing her thumb along Lena’s lower lip. “You are not a pleasure slave, trained in sex and desire for years. But this, this here just… being with you is deeper than any pleasure.” 

“Intimacy.” Lena’s eyes were soft as she looked up at her. “The word you’re looking for is intimacy.” 

Kara rolled her tongue around the new word. “Intimacy.” She smiled. “I like that.” 

“Do you know what is coming?” Lena shifted slightly.

Kara rolled off of her, so that she was besides her in the bed. “Yes, the king and queen will decide whether to return with me to their fleet, or to bring their fleet here and conquer this planet.” Her face pinched, brow crinkling deeply. “We don’t have a planet, not particularly. Daxam is a wasteland, to rebuild it would be difficult and expensive. A better choice would be to take a planet that doesn’t require terra forming.” 

“You think it's possible your people could invade earth?” Lena asked in concern. 

She gave a hesitant nod. “My mother, she’s arrogant enough to think it wouldn’t be a slaughter for my people.” Kara’s fingers twisted. “She always believed other species were lesser than us. Earth is still in the early stage of entering the universe at large. Earth is a weak target, but we are as well. Our numbers are gone, our planet and its economy and resources are gone.” 

“What do you mean that earth is weak?” Lena propped up her head, shifting so that she was on her side facing Kara. 

Kara bit her lip. “It’s nothing against your planet or people, but technologically you’re behind the rest of the universe. Do you know how much larger the martian population is than earth’s population, with superior physical and technological abilities? If they were not locked in a state of civil unrest earth would not still be independent.” 

“So while your people may not be capable of conquering earth others are.” Lena concluded. “It’s depressing my mother has a point.” She blew out a long breath. “Is there a way our people could help each other without it ending poorly?” 

That was an idea. Kara paused as she ran through how to make two prideful peoples work together for mutual gain. “How? With Cadmus and the disorganization of of your nations, the lack of unity alone. Who could negotiate such a thing?” 

“But you believe Daxam would negotiate?” Lena clarified.

Kara nodded. “Yes, we would only need to convince the king and queen. My father will listen so long as he believes it best. My mother...if she thinks it will elevate daxam will agree. But what could we offer them that they could not take from some weaker people somewhere in the universe?” 

“Security.” Lena sat up suddenly. “Security. We can offer your people safety and home. Would that be enough?” 

Kara shook her head as she sat up as well. “They would want power.” 

“Wealth is power, would that satisfy them? Your people must be weaker than they present themselves as being. The sun in this system gives you physical power.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. “Is there a planet in this system that would be suitable for being colonized that isn’t already inhabited in this system? With your people’s technology?” 

She ran a hand through her hair. “There are several moons that hold possibility.” Kara bit at her lip. “But again, who could negotiate with us?” 

“I can.” Lena’s spine straightened.

Kara frowned looking at her. “How?” 

“I’m not sure, but I’ll find an answer.” Lena climbed out of the bed and began pulling her clothing on. 

Kara stumbled after her. “Lena your house is powerful, but you do not rule.” 

“My house isn’t powerful, my house destroyed itself, I am powerful.” Lena snapped her shirt into place. “So earth must make an ally of your people. An alliance with Daxam would give us universal political standing, raise our ability to defend ourselves. And earth would give Daxam a home, security, and the protection of a Lantern. Both sides stand to gain.” 

Kara felt the resolve of her betrothed run through her. It was true. “Our people could help each other.” She straightened, ignoring her nakedness. “We’ll need allies, the two of us alone cannot broker such a peace. Several other humans, my father definitely.” She sucked in a breath. “I will make him listen, even if he has never listened before, not truly.” 

“We will make this work.” Lena stepped over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Together.” 

She closed her eyes leaning into her. “I will speak to my parents. When I return we can discuss what their position is.” 

“I’ll invite Alex and Maggie to dinner. We can brainstorm together. Alex especially would be useful.” Lena gave her an appreciative up and down look. “Please dress before you leave, this room is attached to my office.” She rolled her eyes. “I would not have expected to be using my side room for nights I don’t leave the office for anything other than sleep.” Dropping a hand on her hip she looked around the small room ruefully. 

Kara wiggled her brow. “It was going to waste.” She held onto Lena’s hand. “Thank you, truly.” 

“Always.”

////

Kara strode through her parent’s ship with a confidence she did not feel. She found the ridged salutes of the guards as she passed them, the deep bows of those not in armor startling as she continued on her way a heavy thing. It weighed as she felt her old life cloaking her. Keeping her head up she made her way to the throne room. Coming to a halt before her father’s throne she bowed slightly. “Father, I wish for an audience with you and mother.” 

“Leave the princess and I.” Lar flicked his fingers banishing the staff in the room. 

She felt a flicker of concern as they were left in private. “Father?” 

He stood from his throne. “I have sad news for you my child.” Lar approached her holding his arms out. “Your mother is no longer among us. She has joined the stars and become one with Valor, Rao and the gods.” 

The very air was struck from her body. “How.” Kara was numb as her father’s arms wrapped around her. 

“Our union had ceased to be beneficial to our people.” He held her as her arms remained at her sides. 

Kara swallowed as she felt fear turn inside of her. Her eyes were wide staring out the window looking over the city. She knew if she handled this badly she would not leave this room alive. Stepping back she swallowed. “How did her role in your union cease to be beneficial?” 

“When our houses united it was because her house was second only to the royal family. With the destruction of our planet house El’s power is shattered. I no longer needed her wealth to stabilize our people.” Lar walked to the wall pressing it gently. It slid up revealing glasses and a bottle of a shimmering liquid. 

Her hands shook as she watched him pour the liquid. “Is that all?” 

“She wished for me to imprison you, breed you for a new heir with your betrothed, and conquer this planet using the Mandalorians and Dominators.” He walked towards her and held out one of two glasses of clear, sparkling liquid. 

Kara accepted it, her chest ached. “You disagreed with her?” Her voice was soft. 

“Tell me, do you believe your mother’s plan would have worked?” He walked towards the window taking his drink. 

She took a sip, the flavor light on her tongue. “No. earth would not have fallen, and if it had our allies would not have handed it over to us. It reveals that we are weak.” 

“You believe us weak?” Lar watched her with that benin expression she’d learned long ago was his way of measuring her worth.

Kara tipped her head up slightly. She was sure of her conclusions. “We have two thousand individuals. Our mines, industry, and trade are gone. I’m unsure of what was kept off world, but our wealth must be a fraction of what it once was. Of those two thousand how many are soldiers? How many have the skills necessary for war? I would wager our military numbers under five hundred at best. There is nothing we can offer the Dominators or the Mandalorians that won’t leave us having revealed too much of our plight.” 

“Why not trust in our ancient and well built treaties?” He took a sip of his drink. 

She raised both her brows. “The Dominators conquer the weak. We are no longer the strong partners to their conquest we once were. The Mandalorians are slave traders, we are cycles away from becoming the product instead of the customer.” 

“How would you lead our people if they are as weak as you believe?” Lar set his empty glass down. He crossed his arms.

Kara breathed in, this was her chance to convince her father. “We ally with earth. They are young, ununified and easy for us to gain a higher position despite our weakness. The largest threat in this system are the white martians. With their internal conflict we would have time to rebuild. We could take a leading role in the development of this planet and generate large amounts of wealth in a short amount of time.” 

“Well said.” He smiled as he approached her. “I agree, which is why I intend to name you heir and Queen Apparent.” Lar reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder firmly. “You have proven your worth as a member of this house.” 

She swallowed. “How?” 

“You were stranded on a strange planet, alone and believing your people were no more. Instead of squandering your time you gained allies, a treaty, a betrothal to the most powerful house on a strange planet, and built a life for yourself.” His eyes turned up around the sides. “Daxam needs a young and dynamic ruler to bring us to a better future.”

Kara stared at his face for a long moment. “I will strive to do my utmost for our people.” 

“Good.” He turned. “Now in your new position as Queen Apparent you will be responsible for this move in our people’s future.” Lar’s face turned serious. “Consider it a test of your ability to rule.”

////

Maggie stopped in her tracks as she entered the alien bar. Sitting at the bar was a stunned looking Kara staring into a full glass of rum. She cautiously approached. “Hey kid, what are you doing in here?” 

“My mother’s dead.” Kara’s voice was completely monotone. 

“Fuck.” She sat down on the stool besides Kara. “What happened?” 

Kara’s fingers absentmindedly spun her untouched glass. “They had an argument. I’m unsure if he killed her himself or if he ordered it.” 

“Who’s he?” Maggie slipped her hand into her pocket for her phone. She needed to call Lena to come get Kara. Then Alex so she and her girlfriend could go kill someone.

“My father.” Kara turned to look at her, her eyes wide and absent. “He said I made him proud. He killed her because she wished to conquer earth and vanish me after breeding me for a new more malleable heir.” 

Maggie opened and then closed her mouth. “That sucks.” She awkwardly patted Kara on the back. 

“Lena was right, we can succeed.” Kara’s voice was just empty. “I thought it would be a battle, a desperate bid for a chance at hope. But it’s not. I don’t…”

She watched the woman’s face. “What are you talking about kid?” 

“I’m to find a way for my people to settle in this galaxy.” Kara blinked before standing up sharply. “I need to go, I need to tell Lena.” She spun. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Wait, Kara!” Maggie swore as the alien disappeared out of the bar. She grabbed her cellphone and hit her speed dial. “Danvers! What the actual fuck is happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what really infuriated me about Mon-el was how selfish he was. And not just in his relationships. He got his family and people back. They needed him and he just said no cause he wanted to stay with his girlfriend? He wasn't really even that conflicted over it. That really made me so frustrated. He was the prince. There were obligations and should have been emotional attachement to his people. But no, he was ready to just throw all of that away at the drop of a hat. And he liked who he was on earth? Really? By not going with his people he was legitimately doing the exact opposite of what a hero does. He liked being praised for things he did. And yeah physically doing something does release some endorphines. But seriously? He never was a hero, he was an entitled piece of shit and it kills me cause I liked his character in the comics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kids, but dear god they are basically little bacteria incubators. I mean I work with kids and my department is constantly fighting some illness. I managed to miss strep throat when it went through two weeks ago so I guess its my fate to get the flu.... or is it the flu? I don't know. I'm running a fever. Which sorry if there's more typos than usual.

Lena wondered what her life was sometimes. It had become a far more common occurrence for it to be turned upside down since she’d met Kara. The her from six months ago would have had a heart attack at what her future held in store. Now it was just the usual order of things. She sniffed as she strolled across the Catco bullben. 

As she passed the employees she barely noticed the startled and confused looks as they half stumbled over each other to get a better look at her. Stopping in front of Cat Grant’s office she looked at the poor assistant, Eve. “Ms Taschenmesser.” 

The poor woman looked like a startled small animal. “Ms Luthor, do you uh...is Ms Grant expecting you?” 

“I believe she’ll want to speak with me.” Lena raised a single brow. “I suggest you adjust her schedule, this may take a while.” 

“Ms Luthor?” Eve questioned.

Lena gave the poor girl a smile, honestly Eve shouldn’t be so intimidated just because she’d had sex with Kara. “You may want to have lunch delivered.” She opened the glass door and walked into Cat Grant’s office. 

“Luthor, I wasn’t aware we had an appointment?” Cat looked up at her, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. 

She walked to Cat’s bar and poured a tumbler of the open scotch bottle. “You’ll want to hear what I have to say.” 

“I’m listening, you better be giving me the story of the month.” Cat sounded amused, a certain challenging lilt to her voice. 

Lena turned walking towards Cat’s deck. She set the tumbler down on the desk before stepping back and taking a seat. “I’m sure you’re aware of the gossip rag reports on my mystery blonde I’m apparently dating?” 

“You mean that you’re dating Power Girl?” Cat folded her hands on her desk. 

She sighed, honestly Kara was terrible at keeping secrets. “While I appreciate you haven’t sold that story I’m here to tell you to sell it.” 

“Need the good press of dating an alien with your mother on the loose?” The woman looked at her with clear challenge written across her face. 

Lena considered her words carefully. “The ship above National City is a Daxamite one. Her family is alive, but refugees. I’m not the one who needs the positive press. And good press for your new face of Catco is good for you as well.” 

“Interesting.” Cat reached out picking up the tumbler and took a drink. “I don’t print lies, and I’m not going to shape the narrative to help your goals.” 

She relaxed slightly, it was going to work out. “Print as much of the truth as you want. You may wish to have a photographer follow me tomorrow.” 

“I don’t like being used.” Cat warned sharply. 

Lena raised a brow. “As if you would allow yourself to be used.” She passed a piece of paper to the other woman. “Earth is a part of the universe whether we like it or not, and we’re vulnerable. I’m not my family. The answer isn’t burying our heads in the sand and making weapons to fight wars we cannot win. If we do that we’ll lose our independence within our lifetimes.” 

“Your plan is to bribe them into compliance?” Cat stared at her in disbelief. “That’s ridiculous.”

She folded her hands together. “No, what we need is alliances.” Lena stood up, she walked over to the windows looking out over the city. “Get an interview with the Green Lantern, ask Kara, she’ll get it for you. But the universe is incredible, terrifying, and wonderful all at the same time. Humanity needs to understand the position we are in, because they need to accept that we require allies.” 

“What’s the real reason?” Cat’s eyes were sharp. “I don’t have time for you talking around your motives.” 

Lena’s shoulders dropped, she looked over her shoulder. “I’m in love, and I want to aid her.”

“And how are you aiding her?” Cat looked like she could see underneath her skin. 

Lena felt a shiver down her spine at the look on Cat’s face. “I’m giving the remnants of her people a home.” 

“I’ll review the photos my reporter brings to me tomorrow evening then.” Cat stood up. “I won’t lie for you, I’ll tell the story. Once this story breaks I expect a formal interview with you on your relationship.” 

She nodded. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything different.”

////

Kara’s eyes widened as she spotted the pigeon. She pinwheeled her arms desperately trying to change her course. As she smacked into the poor bird she let out a squawk just like the bird. She plummeted to the ground, feathers blocking her view. It wasn’t so much landing as face planting on the sidewalk. She groaned, humiliation licking at her. Sitting up she winced, yup that was a camera phone aimed at her person. 

“PRINCESS!” Bal landed a few feet from her before running to her, his arm out to assist her. 

She felt her face redden. “I’m fine Bal.” Hopping up to her feet she brushed off the dust and feathers. Looking up she spotted the apparently only mildly ruffled pigeon. “What are these earth pigeons made of? I would not have expected it to survive the collision.” 

A young human with a coffee in hand laughed outright at her exclamation. “They’re the rats of the sky.” 

“You should speak with proper respect human.” Bal snapped turning to the man.

Kara laughed catching Bal’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I just crashed into a bird...rat? I’m unsure.” She winked at the human. 

“Princess?” Bal looked at her, his face strained at the lack of proper daxam priority. 

She patted his shoulder. “Relax.” 

“You’re a princess Power Girl?” The human gaped at her, every human on the sidewalk staring at her curiously. 

Kara pushed her hood off, leaving her hair and face more visible. “Of a planet that no longer is habitable and of a people scattered across the universe.” 

“Does that means we should bow or something?” He frowned slightly.

She laughed outright. “No.” Throwing her arm over Bal’s shoulders. “My guard might prefer it, but I’m just a refugee on your planet.” Kara tilted her head as she heard sirens. “Fire down the street. Stay safe.” She bent her knees and took off into the air. 

As she arched through the air towards the sirens, and now visible smoke she glanced at Bal. “You should be nicer to the humans. They are an interesting race.” 

“They do not respect you.” Bal grumbled as they approached the roof.

Kara’s face turned serious. “They don’t worship me, there’s a difference.” Her feet hit the roof, knees bending as she softened her landing. She took off for the door on the roof. Reaching out she ripped it open, metal scraping. 

Moving at speed she rushed down the stairs. Hitting the smoke she smashed the first apartment door open. Her speed on this planet was impressive, and when she pushed herself even more so. Checking the closets and under the beds she rushed through the room before leaving the apartment and moving for the next one. 

She screeched to a stop at the sound of coughing. Turning she slammed a new door open and found a woman on the floor, crutches not far from her person. Dropping down besides the woman she touched her softly. “Is there anyone else in the apartment?” 

“No.” The woman coughed, though she threw her arm over Kara’s shoulder without protest as Kara lifted her into her arms. 

It took seconds to open a window and jump out, the woman cradled in her arms. Kara handed the woman to the nearest fireman. “Do you know how many people are still in the building?” 

“We haven’t finished a head count. Fire’s on the third floor. Clear it out first Power Girl.” The man ordered while accepting the woman. 

Kara gave a sharp nod, turned on her heel and left back into the building. 

 

 

Twenty minutes later she landed back on the pavement, a rather large dog in her arms. She spotted a very excited little boy trying to get to her and the animal. “Is this your dog companion?” 

“Spot!” The little boy came careening up to her. 

Kara smiled as she lowered the dog to the ground. “That is a good name.” She dropped down onto one knee, one hand petting the dog and the other ruffling the child’s hair. Looking up she saw a parent watching anxiously. “Take care of yourself youngling.” Standing she walked over to the fire constable. 

“Power Girl.” The man pulled off his helmet. “Thank you for your assistance.” 

She held out her hand in the human gesture of ‘shaking hands’. “I’m happy to help.” 

He accepted her hand, his grip tight despite his heavy glove. “Come down to the fire station and we’ll run you through some basic training.” 

“I’ll see you soon then.” Kara bounced slightly before glancing at the work still going on around them. “Do you still require my aid?” 

“We’re good, go save some cats in trees or what you do when not rushing through flames to help us non flammable folks.” He chuckled stepping back. “Go on then.” 

Kara just gave him a last grin before jogging over to Bal. Really, it was fun to have someone to hero with. Alex was always busy with larger threats, working with her was more crowd control while Alex punched the crap out of some poor idiot. And then Guardian was just a party pooper. Honestly, the man was so dour and serious all the time. Which would be fine if he didn’t often act superior whenever she interacted with him. “Come on Bal!” 

////

Cat watched the short video clip her photojournalist Keith had sent to her as an update on his mission. It was...well it was adorable is what it was. She’d long accepted Carter was the only person who’d ever make her heart warm. But watching Kara in her Power Girl gear giggling while getting ice cream with Lena was nothing short of endearing. Kara’s hood was down, her head thrown back in helpless giggles.

She glanced up. “Thoughts?” 

“They’re so cute.” Eve practically squealed as she looked at the video as well. “Her brother was such a monster and now she’s turning his company towards good and in love with an alien princess. It’s some sort of fairy tale or something!” 

Cat raised a brow at her assistant. Really, it was like the girl had forgotten she was in her bosses office and presence. “How much of a set up does it strike you as?” 

Eve blinked and looked up at Cat, her face flushing. “Well....it’s just….” She swallowed, twitching at the attention. “They’re genuine. I mean they knew the camera was there.” Shrugging she brushed her fingers over her skirt. “It’s good.” 

“It’ll sell regardless.” She pulled off her reading glasses. 

Her assistant frowned slightly. “You think it’s fake?” 

Cat considered her assistant, she did have potential, not as a reporter certainly. But in HR, she’d flourish down there. “Luthor’s not that good of an actress and Power Girl couldn’t lie her way out of a paper bag in that setting.” 

“She can lie in any setting?” Eve looked at her, her dubiousness painted across her face. 

She closed the laptop, and pulled her writing laptop over. “Don’t underestimate anyone. Everyone lies, what’s important is knowing what another person thinks is worth lying about.” Cat considered her assistant. “Get out there select the comments we run on the relationship.”

“Yes Ms Grant.” Eve nodded as she practically leapt to her feet. She half scurried out of the room. 

Cat scoffed as the door swung closed, honestly. Still it would be interesting which people’s reactions Eve picked out. It’d be telling. Opening up her writing laptop she cracked her knuckles before setting her reading glasses on. For all that Eve was ridiculous she was correct, there was a fairy tale waiting to be written. 

////

James grunted as the shock raced up his legs as he hit the dumpster wrong, his knees gave out sending him toppling backwards into the thing. He groaned as he snapped his shield back into his gauntlet. Adjusting his helmet he turned his comm on. “Winn, I could use some help.” 

-”Are you alright? The suits isn’t built for those types of falls.”- Winn sounded panicky as he spoke. -”You’re still human under the suit. From that height you have to have broken at least one bone!” Oh god should I send Lantern?”-

He rolled his eyes. “Just come help me out of this dumpster and drive me to the hospital. If I stay in here no one will see me.” 

-”Right, I’m sending help immediately.”-

“No, Winn just come get me yourself!” James shifted before hissing as he felt his leg. Crap, that was definitely broken.

-”I can’t get there soon enough. If the police get there before me it would be bad.”- Winn chuckled. -”Besides getting saved by Power Girl will be exciting.”-

James groaned, this was going to hurt his image. Well it would be better than being arrested. “Thanks Winn.”

There was crunching sound outside of the dumpster. Then a grinning blonde with a red eye mask. “Hiya!” 

“Power Girl.” He slumped slightly in defeat. “MInd giving me a hand out of here?” 

“Winn said you broke a leg?” She hopped into the dumpster. “Let’s get you to the DEO, they should be able to heal you.” 

“Thanks.” He grumbled. 

////

Lar considered the Krell stood in front of him. “Tell me about the human’s perspective on immigration.” 

“They’re a scared and insecure people. Already they are hostile to their own race when they are in need.” The Krell scoffed, it's blue wrinkled skin quivering. “But they’re greedy. Make them think you will make them rich and they won’t care if you’re killing them by the thousand.” 

He flicked his wrist, gesturing one of his guards forward. “I see, so they are unevolved.” Lar stroked his chin. “In a few thousand years perhaps they will overcome their nature.” His lips quirked up as he took in what remained of his court. “Till then it will make our future more secure.” 

“Luthor is one of a hundred or so humans that holds the true power on this planet. As you’ve likely already established.” The Krell shrugged. “Their governments hold less power than they think.” 

Lar waved forward the guard holding the payment. “You brought your analysis of power on this planet?” 

“Of course.” The wrinkles moved oddly. “Why not just conquer this miserable planet?” 

He sighed, why was everyone so short sighted. “Do you know how the people of Daxam came about?” 

“You were a colony of Krypton?” The wrinkles became oddly more wrinkly. 

Lar eyed the creature he’d hired for it's experience in the past. “There was a race originally native to Daxam. So the colonists interbred and intermixed leading to their descendents becoming the upper echelon of a people who ruled galaxies.” He stood. “Do not seek to advice me on the path to greatness for my people, Krell.” 

“Your majesty.” The creature bowed. “I meant no offence.” 

He stepped off the dias and paused. “Pay the Krell. Commander I expect his information distilled into our current database on earth.” Lar strode out of the hall. As the door closed behind him he held out his arms at the sight of his daughter. “My child! I saw your efforts to announce your betrothal and future mating to Lena of house Luthor.” 

Kara accepted his hug, though there was a certain posture to her that had seemed absent since he’d told her of her mother’s fate. He held her for a long moment. She would recover from the loss of her mother in time. 

“Father, you asked to speak with me?” She looked at him curiously. 

Lar nodded. “It is time to prepare this planet for our people.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I'm so busy. Three jobs might have been a slight miscalculation.

Alex gaped at Lena. “I’m sorry your plan is to help the Daxamites take over earth by providing land for them and an economic leg up that their technology will turn into a dictatorship?!” 

“Hardly.” Lena gave a truly disturbing look towards Kara who just beamed back at her. She returned her attention to the table. “I agreed to offer safe harbor and land for any Daxamites who survived. I didn’t agree to offer them that land or safe harbor on earth.” 

J’onn clasped his hands in front of him. “You have an idea?” 

“It was mine actually.” Kara practically preened as Lena touched her forearm. “We have to have a way to minimize Daxamite power on earth so that the integration of our two peoples occurs over time instead of aggressively as my father intends. So earth’s moon.” 

Alex blinked. “You can’t just buy the moon.” 

“I already did.” Lena brushed some hair over her shoulder. She winced slightly “To be fair it was 130 billion dollars. My personal wealth in liquid capital is around 50 billion now.”

It was…”Holy shit...you...are you going to be ok?” Alex stared at the woman. 

Lena nodded. “Liquid wealth and total wealth are very different things. But with the estimated wealth I’ll be taking in with the help of the Daxamites I’ll be wealthier than I was within two years. I haven’t used this much of my liquid assets before, but I’ll be more than fine. That’s not even counting my salary and other sources of revenue.” 

“That’s...horribly immoral you have that much money.” Alex managed to croak. 

Raising a single brow, Lena stared at her. “Of course it is, but that’s the simple truth of our society.” 

“You bought the moon?” Maggie asked in confusion. “How rich are you?” 

Lena paused. “Considering how much of my wealth is caught up in the stock market and in various investments it's impossible to put it at single dollar number. Before this I was valued at around 1.2 trillion. But that’s low considering the money my family squirreled away, not to mention Lex’s fortune he invested in illegal enterprises.” She raised a brow as she looked around the table. “It’s well known Lex was the richest man on the planet, I inherited his wealth and I was a multi-millionaire before that.” 

Alex gaped, she knew her expression was mirrored by everyone around the table. “You… how is that possible?” 

“Our economy is designed to allow small numbers to gain wealth.” Lena pushed a document towards J’onn. “That’s an issue earth will need to address at a later time. One I’d support change on.” She added, her face turned contemplative, seeming to shake herself out of it she continued. “For now the point is we have a place for the Daxamites to live where they will depend on earth for food, water, and other basic resources.”

Kara spoke up. “It’s a good idea, it will force the wealth my people will create to be reduced through necessary trade.” 

“I see, you plan to make the introduction slowly.” J’onn nodded approvingly. “A technologically superior moon dependent on the planet for resources. It gives earth a staging area for defence against any outside threats that’s not dependent on any single nation.”

Kara straightened up in her seat. “And if we move human scientists and highly specialized people to the moon they will increase regard for humanity. Intelligence is important in Daxam culture, scientists are revered. If the humans they interact with are scientists using the moon as their laboratory, my people will see humans more favorably.” 

“Selling lab space on the moon would not be difficult.” Alex agreed, her inner scientist’s interest was peaked. “Nations would compete over sending their best and brightest to the moon.” 

Lena nodded. “We can carefully allow some Daxamites to integrate with L-corp and the DEO, it will give a professional image to the Daxamites most humans interact with. For now we need to agree on how to sell our ideas to Lar-Gand.” 

 

 

 

Alex let her green suit slip away as she landed bsides J’onn on the balcony at the DEO. “Are we doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know.” J’onn leaned against the railing looking out over the city. “But we cannot protect earth alone forever.”

She joined him leaning against the railing. “I can protect earth, Superman is there as well for if I fall, the DEO is getting better.” 

“We can’t stand against a true invasion.” J’onn’s voice was a gruff rumble. “You are like a daughter to me, you deserve more than endless battles till your body can no longer keep up.” 

Alex’s mouth thinned as she grit her teeth. It was true, they were barely keeping up. “We need better guns.” 

“Probably.” He shifted so that he was looking at her. “But for now we trust in our allies and ourselves. This could save this planet for the future as well as now.” 

////

Kara guided her father into the conference room. “My betrothed has a proposal for you. It has my entire support.” 

“I see.” Lar gave her the slightest tilt of acknowledgement. “You chose a thinker of great standing for your mate.” 

“I did.” Her shoulders relaxed, her pride in Lena was well deserved. “I believe this is the best path to a stable path for our people.”

Her father touched her forearm. “I am proud of you since you came to this planet daughter. I look forward to hearing your plans.” 

Kara swallowed before letting her chin rise slightly. “Come, we should not keep our new allies waiting.” 

“It is poor manners to do so.” Lar agreed. “I hope this plan is the best for our people, for your sake.” He continued to walk onwards, without looking back.

She shuttered breathing in as Bal opened the door into the meeting room. Kara kept her chin up, shoulders back as she took her seat at the round table. Lena sat across from her besides J’onn and Alex. Kara’s mouth was tight, expression forced. She caught Lena’s eyes and saw a spark of understanding in her eyes.

Lar clasped his hands as he sat in his place. “I hope this meeting may prove to be beneficial to both of our parties.” 

“I’m sure it will be.” Lena replied as she pushed a tablet with the files already loaded towards him. Her posture was calm and in control. “This has the details of my proposal, but in short I have purchased earth’s moon for your people to uphold my obligations from the contract between our two houses.” 

Kara spoke carefully. “I find her suggestion adequate as well as promising for the future of our people. It will give our people land, and a strong position for our future. Due to our technological advantages it will be feasible for us to be self sufficient as a people within a year of settling the moon.” 

“I see.” He took the tablet and paged through, his eyes sharp as he examined the outline of the larger proposal. “There’s no mention of a portal being constructed to bring the rest of our people to this system?” There was a dangerous edge to his voice was his eyes fell on Lena. 

J’onn spoke up. “Because we believe it would be best for the Daxam fleet to take the long way to their new home. It would give the few hundred of your people already here time to establish a landing area, and basic living space. In addition it would give more time for humanity to become accustomed to your people.”

“A period of time to allow our people to build a foundation for later intermixing.” Lar looked at Kara in consideration. “And would give my heir time to prove her worth to our people.” 

Lena’s eyes were hard as she pulled his attention back to her. “Exactly.” 

“Unfortunately it would give you a great deal of power in this partnership.” Lar raised his hands, pressed together as if in human prayer. “Perhaps humanity should give us several of their own to accompany our ship and then the fleet as they return to earth. It would allow us to better select which of our resources to bring before a portal can be built to connect earth to the greater universe.” 

J’onn spoke, his deep voice filling the room. “Perhaps some agents, scientists, and a few astronauts?” 

Kara’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she look at her father. He was plotting something, but if he accepted this it would be an important first step. She flicked her eyes to Alex. So long as Alex was there they could keep her father from doing anything stupid. “We are proposing the UN is given a building on the moon it would allow earth to better process new arrivals.” 

“I see, there is a clause in subsection three that all slaves must be released?” Lar’s face was impassive as he spoke. 

Kara felt her tone drop. “That is non-negotiable as per the betrothal between house Gand and Luthor. This is merely a proposed method for implementing that requirement.” 

“Of course there is a period of time in the agreement for the economic transition. The goal of this agreement is to come to a mutually beneficial partnership between our two peoples. If you notice in subsection sixteen we’ve outlined a method of handling differences between human and daxamite laws.” Lena’s tone was just shy of clipped. 

Lar nodded, his fingers flicking to the section. “I see there’s a great deal of points on the selling of pleasure?” 

 

 

 

Kara slammed Lena against the wall of the empty closet. Her mouth hot and demanding as she kissed the life out of her betrothed. She panted as her hands slid under Lena’s blouse. The soft skin beneath her fingers was like a livewire to her senses. Sliding her mouth along Lena’s jaw she paused to nip at Lena’s ear. “You’re brilliant.” 

“Kara!” Lena gasped, her fingers curling into her hair. 

She pressed her face into Lena’s neck. Mouthing along the pale skin of the neck she slipped a hand out of Lena’s shirt. Reaching down her hand ran under her skirt, shoving the fine fabric up. Gripping Lena’s thigh she pulled it up and around her waist. 

Lena groaned and curled her leg around Kara’s waist without question. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.” 

“We should, we did it.” Kara murmured as she raised her head, finding Lena’s mouth again. Her hand sliding between her betrothed’s legs. Her lips lifted into a smirk as she felt the damp fabric there. “You definitely think so too.” 

Lena groaned, her head falling back against the wall. “Fuck!” 

“As you command.” Kara felt flush with victory as she slipped her fingers beneath the last layer of fabric.

////

Lena found she was grateful for the genuine friendship she had with Sam. “Sam, I’m going to need you in National City sooner than expected.” 

-”Hello to you too.”- Sam replied dryly. -”You already moved my appointment up by months? Did you decide to go to space?”-

Lena paused...honestly things kept on changing so fast. “Ah, well I’m not going into space, the daxamites are coming to earth. I bought the moon.” 

-”...did you just say you bought the moon?”- There was a distinct sound of disbelief in her tone.

She sighed, why was it so hard for people to understand the moon really wasn’t that big of a deal for her to buy? Sure it was a lot, but nothing she wouldn’t miss. “I’m the richest human on earth, well third now that I’ve spent that much at one time. I will be again as long as Wayne doesn’t have any revolutionary successes.” 

-”I’m not going to move until the end of the school year Lena. You’re just going to have to promote Jess. God knows that woman is more than competent.”- Sam let out a sound of amusement. -”A month and I’ll be there, though at this rate I’ll arrive to you already married and somehow pregnant due to alien magic.”-

Lena flushed at the reminder of that bit of the conversation with Lar...or well conversation. “Technology actually, and it's apparently expected we have a child within the next ten years, to ensure the succession of the Daxam crown.” She could feel her thinly laid sarcasm. Sighing she let her tone soften. “Admittedly it's not part of the contract and Kara would never demand such a thing. I don’t know if it's ever going to be a slightly more predictable relationship.” 

-”Considering you just bought the dang moon I wouldn’t count on it.”- Sam scoffed. 

Lena raised a brow. “Did you just say dang?” 

-”I have a daughter with sharp ears.”- Sam replied irritably. -”Please promise you’ll at least invite me before you get married on Saturn or Mars or whatever.”-

“Apparently it's considered against protocol to marry sooner than two years time. Also it's contractually unable to happen. I find I’m glad of it. I love Kara, and I don’t regret agreeing to marry her. But not this soon.” Lena sat down. “Is that wrong of me?” 

-“No, it's sane of you.”- Sam’s voice dropped. -”I saw the news by the way, romance of the stars huh?”-

Lena felt her cheeks heat up. “I had known it would sell but not...I wasn’t expecting it to be the top story on the planet.” 

-”It’s you and an alien princess.”- Sam snorted. -”It has intrigue, drama, romance, passion. Honestly when are you booked on Ellen?”-

She could tell that had been rhetorical...sadly it was an actual thing. “Next week. I’m trying to figure out how to explain to Kara that telling the world she picked me up in a bar may not be the best approach. She thinks it's the height of romance….I despair over Daxamite culture sometimes.” 

-”It’s adorable. How I find a woman who’s as easy and experienced as her as innocent or adorable I don’t know. But it’s how it’ll come across...probably.”- Sam sighed, her shake of the head clear in her tone. 

Lena hummed as she considered that. “It’s not that she’s innocent, she’s not. It’s that she’s culturally barely literate and that she takes joy in life. Having met other daxamites it's not a cultural perspective, it’s just her. She finds the joy in the mundane and always sees the best in people. It’s beautiful.” 

-”Just sound completely smitten all the time.”- Sam laughed. -”I am happy for you, she sounds like a good person. Even if your romance is ridiculous.”-

“Thanks.” She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's still alive! Sorry guys, I've been super swamped. Keeping up with writing while holding down three jobs and doing commission work is just...I'm busy...all the time. But I have finished this fic and am going to be posting new chapters once more!

Kara hummed, her legs swinging over the side of a white van. She happily took a bite of her sandwich. She loved Subway. It was amazing, so much food, toasted bread. Just so great and delicious. Three of them and she was comfortably fed. Looking up she set her sandwich to the side and waved. “Hey boys, do you want to surrender or are we going to fight?” 

The three thieves froze as they stood stock still. Hands full of stolen goods. They made eye contact before the seeming leader’s shoulders slumped. He set his stolen goods down before sitting down and crossing his arms. “Going to handcuff us or calling the police?” 

“Huh? Oh the police are on their way. But figured if you put up a fight there’d be less danger of collateral damage back here.” She looked at the narrow walls of the alley and lack of bystanders. “But thanks for taking the easy way. It’s kinda hard to punch humans without doing real damage.” 

One of the thieves dropped his bag of stolen jewelry and pulled off his ski mask. “No chance of you letting us run for it if we leave the merchandise behind?” 

“Sorry, you guys are all adults. I usually only look the other way for kids.” She gave an awkward shrug. “But I have extra sandwiches if you want some food before you get arrested?” 

The man still wearing a ski mack face palmed. “We were caught by a fucking powerpuff girl.” 

“What does sex have to do with this?” Kara tilted her head to the side before she paused. “Oh, right that is an expletive. I forget that sometimes.” 

The leader just groaned. “I’ll have a sandwich, not like we have any pride left.” 

She beamed and chucked half a sub at him. “Hope you like turkey! I love turkey!” 

 

 

 

Kara caught Lena’s face between her hands and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the sensation. Pulling back she left her eyes closed. “My Zhao.” 

“Hello to you too.” Lena’s fingers curled at the hips of her suit, pulling her lightly against her. “Are you ready?” 

She sighed, stretching her arms out over Lena’s shoulders. “I’m ready, just had to wait to hand over a few jewelry thieves to the cops.” 

“Did you get briefed on this appearance properly?” Lena asked, her voice turning serious.” 

Kara lazily opened her eyes. “I watched six episodes last night and Bal had a dossier for me.” She grinned. “I also asked Alex.” 

“Oh thank god.” Lena huffed. “I was worried. No offence to Bal but....” 

“He’s newer to this planet than I am.” She grinned. 

Lena smiled, her eyes twinkling. She looked away as an intern in a headset came over to them. 

The young intern pulled his mic away from his face. “You’re on in ten seconds.” 

“Alright.” Lena gave him a slight nod. She looked over to her. “Please remember human standards on what’s appropriate.” 

Kara gave her girlfriend a wink. “Don’t worry, no mentioning of the pleasure houses of Daxam.” 

The intern squeaked, his face turning bright red. “Please don’t.” 

Lena just caught her hand and pulled her towards the door. As the light turned on she pulled her out into the room full of cheering humans. 

Kara waved happily as she let herself be lead up onto the stage. It was all warm light and soft colors. She could tell it had been designed carefully to appear clean and relaxing. Design for public spectacle was old hat to her. The host Ellen’s clothing was casual, clean and approachable, generally non threatening. 

Lena stepped forward air kissing each of Ellen’s cheek. “Ellen, it’s been too long.” 

“It has, but I can see you’ve been busy.” She gave a pointed, though friendly look towards Kara. “And you’ve been very busy Power Girl.” 

Kara laughed shaking the woman’s hand. “Just Kara please.” 

Ellen joined in her laughter sitting down. Lena and Kara carefully sat down across from her. The host’s teeth were a bright white as she crossed her legs. “So you two have quite the Romeo and Juliet story going on.” 

“Isn’t that the sad movie with guns were they both die?” Kara cocked her head to the side slightly, her brow crinkled. 

Lena set her hand on her knee and looked at her while Ellen snorted. “The families being enemies and despite that us being together.” 

“Our families have never met, thank Rao.” Her eyes widened every so slightly at the idea of how disastrous that would have been. 

Ellen spoke up, laughter in her voice. “So have either of you met each other’s families?” 

Kara’s spine straightened. “Lillian shot me in the leg before we met? And she tried really hard to shoot me the last time.” 

“Well that’s certainly not friendly.” Ellen brushed past any awkwardness. “No Thanksgiving with the Luthors then. What about you Lena, get along with Kara’s family?” 

Lena gave a wry look. “It’s not hard to be better than my family.” She glanced at Kara. “Can we count the Lantern’s family? Her family is lovely.” 

“I had Thanksgiving with her this year.” Kara blushed brightly. “I did not realize stuffing was food, I brought a bag of the stuffing from my mattress.” 

The audience burst into laughter. Ellen joined in. She wiped at one eye. “So how does a refugee princess and a CEO meet?” 

Lena smiled fondly at her. “She found me on the edge of a panic attack after realizing I’d accidently entered an alien bar. It’d been raining and I’d gone into the first building with an open door I saw.” 

“That had to have been awkward.” Ellen prompted. 

Lena nodded slightly. “Oh it was, I thought I was going to be tarred and feathered as soon as they realized a Luthor had come in. Then this blonde woman with a bright smile comes over and introduces me to alcohol from all over the universe.” 

“Best way to make friends.” Kara agreed happily, she knew not to mention bringing Lena home. Alex had been very clear that mentioning they’d had sex immediately after meeting was not acceptable. 

“Love at first drink then?” Ellen asked, leaning back in her chair. 

Kara nodded without pause. “Of course, Lena is the best person I’ve met.” 

“Really, the best person?” Ellen looked mischievous as she looked at Kara. 

She beamed, she loved talking about Lena. “She’s the one who inspired me to be a hero! To be better. Because she’s dedicated to making the world around her better. To be kind no matter what the world expects. It's remarkable, if I could only be half the hero she is I would be a legend.” 

“You love her.” Ellen stated.

Kara nodded with pride. “Yes.” 

“You…” Lena’s cheeks were red as she looked at Kara. “You’re a better person than you give yourself credit for.” 

“You two are adorable.” Ellen remarked looking between them. She turned to the audience. “And we’ll be back right back with more from Lena Luthor and Power Girl after these messages.”

////

Maggie snorted as she saw Alex’s grossed out face. “They’re cute.” 

“They’re disgusting is what they are.” Alex grumbled, arms crossed as she turned off the radio. “Did Kara have to look at Lena like she wanted to fuck her on national tv?” 

She elbowed her girlfriend. “It wasn’t that bad, besides they were mostly adorable. Not a single mention or allusion to the fact they’ve been fucking each other’s brains out since the day they met.” 

“Please don’t remind me.” Alex rolled her eyes before picking up the binoculars and frowning as she peered at the stolen car they were staking out. 

“Well at least, you know that your alien is happy. Have to say after the things I’ve heard about the princess of Daxam, I’d have expected us to be dealing with frat girl fucking everything up.” She popped a chip into her mouth and stretched slightly, stake outs were the worst. “I mean if even half the rumors were true we should have been in for a headache and a half.” 

Alex’s mouth pursed. “Do you think we can control Lar? I have a feeling the king of Daxam is everything the stories make him out to be.” 

“He needs us more than we need him.” Maggie raised a brow as she looked over at Alex. “And we have two years to build up contingency plans for his return with the rest of his people.” 

“And we have Luthor.” Alex admitted. “She’s far too wealthy, but she’s brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliant. Hell she’s smarter than Lex.” 

Maggie bit back her first response that it was blindingly was obvious that the Luthors were richer than god. Instead she tossed a kit kat at Alex. “You do know that’s not a high bar? Like he had kryptonite and instead of just shooting Superman he went and built a tech suit of armor so he could punch him? Who does that? Lena would have just shot him and called it a victory.” 

“You’ve put thought into this….” Alex turned looking at her oddly. 

“And you haven’t?” Maggie stared at her in disbelief. 

Alex gave an amused had tilt. “Fair, we study it for things not to do when engaged with a hostile alien.” 

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. “I think our perp came back to the car. What a dumbass. You ready Danvers?” 

“Ride or die Sawyer.” Alex grinned pulling out her gun. 

She leapt out of the car pulling her gun up. “Hands up!” 

“This is the FBI!” Alex shouted from the other side of the car. 

The perp spun on his heel, spikes flying out of his skin. 

Maggie started to duck behind the car door only to stop at a distinctive flash of red between them and the perp. “Fuck.” 

////

Lena stared at the outfit carefully laid out in her bedroom. “I’m expected to wear this to dinner?” 

“It will be a great celebration of your engagement to our princess.” Bal-ur replied stiffly from where he was standing by the door. 

She took in the red gown, it honestly wasn’t that far off human fashion. But the red wire outer bodice piece connecting to an equally complex red wire collar. The matching tiara on her dresser resting on a pillow was also unexpected. “I’m not royalty, why the tiara?” 

“You are marrying royalty.” Bal looked at her as if this was a proper answer. 

Lena accepted she’d have to ask Kara. “Well thank you for delivering this. If I may, would you tell me what I should expect?” 

“Of course, her Grace requested I assist you in every way while she is with the Lantern lest she be late to return.” Bal replied, his tone stiff. He folded his hands behind his back. “There will be sixteen courses over dinner tomorrow. All the food will have been tasted ahead of time for poison, to check on your own would be an insult.” 

She raised a brow. “I wasn’t expecting to have to worry about poison?” 

“In feuds between houses it is often the weapon of choice. Thus the host must always take the first bite as a sign they trust the food that you are to consume.” He nodded solemnly. “Your safety is a matter of honour so long as you are under the protection of the royal house.” 

She went over what she knew of royal houses, that did make sense in an archaic medieval sort of way. Though she supposed royals did still exist on earth and she shouldn’t judge. Not to mention she was marrying into this royal family. “What should I know not to do?” 

“You do not speak to those of us dressed in armor or serving clothing unless it is an order for a service. We are not guests, we are servants.” He looked tired underneath his bland expression. 

She ran her fingers across the red dress. It was silky and soft, though a material she had never felt or imagined before. “I do know some basic assumptions. What should I expect as far as entertainment?” 

“There will of course be music and a performance of dancers from Craxum. Pleasure of any form you desire will be available that is within his majesties ability to provide. Of course with only one ship at his disposal the true pleasures of Daxam cannot be provided.” Bal’s mouth tightened. “I apologize in advance for his majesty.” 

Lena was pretty sure that was a good thing. She’d heard from Kara about the orgies spanning areas the size of L-corp tower. Which incidentally was vaguely disgusting when she thought about it too much. “I’m sure it will be impressive regardless. Is there anything I should be sure not to do?” 

“Follow her Grace Kara’s example. Allow any noble approach you, but you should you wish to engage with any of the other guests you should beckon them to you. When it comes to speaking you may speak first or second. However you please. The king is to be treated with the utmost respect. I will be at your and her Grace’s side the entire night in case you are in need of anything. Should you commit a breach of etiquette I will assist.” Bal pulled out a small data crystal and offered it out. “This is Cru-nu’s guide to etiquette of Daxam’s royal court. I suggest you read those sections that are unfamiliar to you.” 

She sighed pulling her blazer off and turning the crystal in her fingers. “Is there a reason the dress is red?” 

“Of course, it is the sign of our sun’s Valor and Rao. Only members of the royal house are permitted to wear it at court. Outside of court it is used and worn. At an event like tomorrow’s to wear this shade of red without being a member of the royal family would mean instant death.” Bal’s face went dark. 

Lena swallowed thickly, that explained the tiarra. She was being treated as a member of the royal family already. “Thank you Bal.” 

He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, though he seemed pleased. “It is my duty.” 

“Kindness is not your duty.” She gave him a soft look. “Now, if you don’t mind I need to change so if you could leave the room.” 

Bal blinked. “Why does that require I leave the room? I am supposed to protect you.” 

“Would you at least turn around while I change into lounge wear?” Lena was not explaining human modest to a second alien. She just...she didn’t have it in her to explain it again. 

He gave a hesitant nod. “If that is what you wish?” Bal turned slowly, facing the wall. 

Lena sighed before opening her closet and pulling out some jeans and a comfortable shirt. Kara owed her so much for ditching Bal with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might rewrite the last two chapters I have drafted for this, but it should end at chapter 14

Lena stared at the inside of Alex’s apartment and realized the most awkward lunch of her life was about to start. She was going to kill Kara for this. Not even a heads up? If Bal wasn’t blocking her escape by standing behind her, she would have turned on her heel and left. Her fingers twitched. Tipping her chin up she strode forward, heels clicking as she walked towards the kitchen where Maggie was pouring a large glass of wine. 

“Hey.” Maggie looked up and just pushed the wine towards her across the counter. 

The three other people in the room all looked at Lena. Kara beamed at her, though surprisingly she didn’t move. Her smile faded as she turned back to the unexepected individual in the room, Superman. Alex cleared her throat. “What are you doing here Superman? You’ve been here for hours and you still haven’t answered that.” 

Superman’s glare shifted away from Lena and to Alex. “As a Green Lantern you are sworn to protect the innocent. Giving refuge to Daxamites and their new partnership with a Luthor is not protecting the innocent.” 

“You think you have a right to question a Lantern Kryptonian?” Kara’s voice was rough, her eyes narrowing. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her face turned into a sneer. “Or have you forgotten your own people’s history of comquest and cruelty?” 

“The earth is not a new stolk of slaves for you.” He snapped. 

Lena set the wine glass down and stepped to Kara’s side. “You should understand what is going on before you throw out accusations about things you do not understand.” 

“If you think the word of a Luthor means anything to me-” 

Alex cut him off. “Enough.” Green shimmered around her form, her eyes taking on a green light. “You are out of line El.” She held up her hand. “You do not get to come to my city, attack a member of my house, a treaty I have signed, and my integrity without bothering to ask any questions.” 

He balked. “You think you can just make these decisions by yourself? You don’t know Daxamites as I do.” 

“Have you ever met one of my people before El?” Kara’s voice was sharp and commanding in a way Lena had never heard before. “My people are flawed, but how dare you judge us.” 

Superman’s eyes narrowed. “Slavers, whoremongers, drug addicts, tyranny, exploitation, conquest, and greed. That is a legacy that speaks for itself. And you, you’re one of the most abhorrent reputations I have ever heard. Buying children?” He scoffed in disgust. 

Kara’s face closed off at that insult. “At least my family did not destroy two entire planets knowingly through arrogance. Your people’s greed killed billions of my people.” She snarled stepping forward into his space. “You have no right to judge me or my subjects when your family was complicit in the destruction of my world.” 

“Kara!” Lena caught Kara’s arm pulling her back. She knew Kara had anger in her, but seeing it starting to bubble to the surface was frightening. 

Alex shot her a quick grateful look. She turned back to Superman. “Read the betrothal contract between Lena and Kara. Then ask questions. But you need to back off. This is my home and you will not insult my sister in my own apartment.” 

“Fine.” Superman bit out. He turned on his heel, his cape snapping behind him before he rocketed out of the apartment. 

Bal let out a grunt dripping with disdain. “Kryptonians.” 

“Who wants some wine?” Maggie asked from the kitchen, voice pitching up. 

Lena rested her face against Kara’s shoulder. She could feel the corded steel under her hands, blonde hair tickling her face. Wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist she just held onto her fiance. “I think we’re going to need two of those over here.” 

“Do we have whiskey?” Alex asked sounding tired. 

Maggie let out a snort. “We dumped the hard stuff.” 

“That is seeming like a worse idea by the day.” Alex grumbled walking towards the kitchen. 

“Moderation babe.” Maggie teased. She caught Lena’s eye and set two glasses of wine on the coffee table before dropping down on the love seat. “Whenever you’re ready over there.” 

Lena nodded before turning her focus back to her love. “He’s not responsible for what his people have done, just as you are not responsible for yours. Even less than that. He’s an arrogant fool, but he means well.” 

“I bought children. I bought hundreds of children so I could keep families together.” Her voice was thick, horror in her tone. “How dare he!” 

Lena tightened her hold of Kara. “I know.”

“Billions dead.” She choked out.

Lena turned Kara in her arms. She felt her heart cracking at the sight of tears streaking down Kara’s cheeks. “Oh love.” She pulled Kara into her, hugging her as tightly as she good. “I’m sorry.” 

Kara’s shoulders shook as she cried into Lena’s shoulder. Her hands curled in and gripped the back of Lena’s blazer. 

Just holding her, Lena desperately wanted to be able to do something. But there was nothing to do. Grief didn’t have easy answers or solutions. So she just held Kara, because it was all that could be done.

 

 

 

Lena took a sip of her single glass of wine. “So there’s the banquet on the royal ship. Which,” She looked at the clock, “we need to get dressed for in an hour. Till then what can we do about the big Super sized eye sore before he fucks everything up?” 

“Oh Luthor’s swearing.” Maggie raised her glass to her. “But I agree. We can’t afford people to panic over the Daxamite presence. It’d be chaos and Cadmus would get all the recruits they need.” 

Alex flicked her fingers, a glowing green light surrounding a box and bringing it over to her. “We can start with ensuring he’s read the betrothal. That will at least keep him busy for the night. I’ll talk with him. He’s an arrogant ass but he’ll do what’s right regardless from what he thinks.”

“So we’ll have to deal with him in the morning.” Lena tightened her hold on Kara, who was half molded against her on the couch. She flicked her eyes to Kara’s closed down face. Lena continued as if her fiance wasn’t still shut down. “Alex, what is your relationship with him?”

Alex growned. “We work together, but I want to punch him in the face about half of the time. But he’s as much of a boy scout as they make him out to be. Incidentally why I want to punch him. He’ll come around, it’s just going to be obnoxious.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Maggie offered, she looked like she was offering to go in for a root canal. She kissed Alex’s cheek. “You owe me, you better bring me back the good stuff from the fancy ass party tonight.” 

Alex’s cheeks flushed. “I’m gonna kill him.” 

“I’ll help.” Kara grumbled.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “Do you have kitten videos? I think we need kitten videos.” 

////

Alex felt the tightly fitting green dress she was wearing move like water around her as she made her way into the party. The first thing she registered was the bright colors and the sound of alien music. The second thing she registered was how much skin was on display. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she realized there was what had to be high end alien exotic dancers performing around the room. 

It was a circular room a large dias in the center of the room, all of the activity circling around it. Sitting in a silver throne on the dias, surveying the activities around him was Lar. The sheer decadence of the room was breathtaking. This was restrained due to the loss of their planet? This?! 

“Lantern.” A guard stopped at her shoulder. “I am to accompany you tonight, if you would follow me I will present you to the King.” 

She felt her power causing her dress to ripple. “Lead the way.” 

The guard walked through the crowd, he parted the crowd till they arrived before the dias and the king. Alex’s eyes were filled with the movement all around them, great chandeliers made of light, dresses and robes in strange colors and styles, hundreds of people of a dozen species at least; it was clear there were guests on board besides herself. She had never seen anything like what she was surrounded by. Curtains of living fabric, mountains of food or possibly sculptures of food, drinks raining down, the ceiling a mirror of the night sky. 

Alex stood at attention before the king and accepted it was going to be a long night. She gave him the lightest of bows. “Your majesty, I thank you for your invitation.” 

“Welcome Earth Lantern.” Lar stood and waved his hands to the side. “Please, enjoy this night of festivities.” 

Her face felt tight, but she gave a second bow before stepping into the crowd. Alex managed to grab a glass of something that was probably alcoholic and looked at the guard. “Is it safe for humans?” 

“Yes.” He gave a sharp nod. 

She sighed and downed it. It helped. “Do they have thoni tea anywhere in here?” 

“I can retrieve it for you.” The guard gave a salute and then turned on her heel. 

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt someone touching her back. “Excuse me?” She turned towards the person touching her. As she saw who had touched her her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

A truly gorgeous woman who was wearing what could only be described as luxury luminous strings that were not even pretending to cover the important bits. Her skin was marbled blue and brown, whiskers on her cheeks. “Greetings Lantern.” 

“Ah...uh...hi?” Her voice squeaked slightly. “Sorry should I know you?” Alex tried desperately not to look at the woman’s breasts. 

The woman’s lips curled up, her hand trailing up to Alex’s shoulder. “Klaus at your service Champion.” Her voice was practically a purr. 

Alex swallowed. “Did you uh...need something?” Was it hot in here? It was hot in here. 

“Whatever you want.” Klaus’s fingers of her other hand trailed up the inside of Alex’s thigh. 

Alex let out a yip of surprise, stepping back. “I’m sorry, um what?” She caught the other woman’s hands. “No, touching.” 

“Did I displease you?” Klaus lowered her eyes.

“No?” Alex cursed inside of her head. What was even happening. “You didn’t do anything wrong I’m just already mated.” Maggie was going to never let her live this down. 

Klaus looked at her in confusion. “I am not of a proper station to imagine a mating with a Lantern. I merely am proposing pleasure?” 

“Ah, no thank you.” Alex cringed at her own awkwardness. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you, you’re lovely.” 

Klaus giggled. “First Daxamite party?” 

“That obvious?” Alex felt her shoulders slumping slightly in relief. She released the woman’s hands.

The woman moved, her glowing strands of..clothing? swayed with the movement. “Ah, would you like my assistance Champion?” 

“How do I avoid being offered pleasure again?” Her voice squeaked at the thought of this encounter repeating itself. 

Klaus smiled, it turned more amused and less smirk. “Those guests dressed as I am are servants of the great houses of pleasure.”

“Wait, you’re a pleasure slave?” Alex’s eyes narrowed as she looked around the great room taking in at least thirty individuals dressed as Klaus was. 

She seemed cautious. “Yes, I am owned by the royal house of Gand.” 

“I see.” Alex felt bile at the back of her throat, suddenly the woman didn’t seem appealing at all. “The rest?” 

“Grey robes are servants here to provide for any needs you may have. The golden clothing are the performers currently playing the music we are enjoying. Everyone else are guests.” Klaus plucked an oddly shaped flute of bubbling liquid and sipped at it. 

Her eye caught dancing across the large hall behind the throne. “Will I be expected to dance?” 

“No.” Klaus laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “The six part dance takes years to learn let alone master. Only the nobility of planets are taught to perform it.” 

The guard who’d escorted her in returned to her side. “Lantern, I have your thoni tea.” He held out a cup of the steaming liquid. 

Alex smiled in relief while reaching out and accepting it. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, a servant will ensure you never run out.” He gave a slight salute before stepping back, though not far away. 

“Thoni tea, that is a rare delicacy.” Klaus remarked with a glance at the tea. 

Alex looked at the woman and shifted slightly. If she was going to avoid more awkward moments sticking with Klaus was sounding like a good idea. “Yes well Kara introduced me to it and it's delicious.” 

“Her Grace is very generous.” Klaus’s face softened genuinely. 

She raised a brow. “You’ve met her?” 

“Her Grace was often the member of the royal family tasked with showing foreign diplomats the pleasures of my house.” Klaus took a sip of her drink. “Always an excellent guest.” She threw a knowing smirk towards her. 

Alex paused. She swallowed down her horror at the idea of Kara visiting such an establishment. It was...disturbing. “She was a client?” 

“Her house owns my house.” Klaus’s whiskers twitched. “It would be a poor thanks for that honor to not repay that debt.” 

She took a drink of her tea, it curdled on her tongue. “Of course.” her voice was thick with her actual feelings on the matter. 

Klaus’s eyes took her in. “Her Grace has always been kind. Your species does not practice slavery, yes?” 

“No, it’s illegal on earth.” Alex managed to bite back anything about how disgusting and abhorrent the practice was. 

“Then it may be difficult for you to understand Champion, but to be owned by her Grace is an honor.” Klaus’s face seemed to pinch slightly before sliding back to amused and pleased. “I look forward to her appearance tonight.” 

Alex’s eyes flicked to the side, she needed to look away from what was clearly a mask of affability. Her eyes paused at the sight of what seemed to be a guest licking golden dust off the neck of another guest. She felt her face flush. 

“Do you have an interest in the dust of dreams?” Klaus hummed. “Your assigned guard could acquire it for you.” 

She nearly choked. “I’m fine. It’s a drug yes?” 

“It is highly enjoyable, it makes your nerves feel hot, enhancing pleasure.” Klaus reached out trailing her fingers down Alex’s arms. “Truly a shame you’re uninterested in pleasure outside of your mate.” 

“I’m good.” Alex’s cheeks felt as if they were on fire. 

Klaus’s laughter was bell like. “Have you tried the dishes? There are foods from four different galaxies.” 

“Well what do you recommend?” Alex felt her dress ripple with her concern, honestly making a dress with her powers had been a terrible idea. 

Klaus gently hooked their arms together, pulling her towards a tray overflowing with what looked like fruit. “Ah, I see just the person to recommend the most delicious delicacies.” She guided them to a man dressed in the same manner as her. “Aro, what would you recommend for our human Champion to enjoy?” 

Aro, a short extremely attractive and likely oiled looking individual, turned. “Well what have we here my love?” He grinned, leaning in towards Klaus he kissed her full on the mouth. Pulling back gave Alex an obvious up and down. “How may I please you Champion?” 

Alex was going to kill Kara, it was going to happen. What was wrong with Daxamites? Really, how was any of this acceptable to anyone? “Do you have sandwiches?” Sandwiches were safe… probably.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a job interview today! Got the job and the new job pays a dollar and fifty cents more an hour and is a million times less stressful. I'm super psyched! Also freedom from my twat of a supervisor.

Lena took a deep breath, she held onto Kara’s hand tightly. “Stay by my side?” 

“Always.” Kara lifted her hand, pressing her lips to the back of it. She smiled. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

She let herself lean slightly into her fiance. “Just be glad you’re not going to have to be involved in any Luthor family events.”

“Won’t our future events be Luthor family events though?” Kara’s face cracked, a smug grin showing on her face. 

Lena rolled her eyes, then kissed Kara softly. “Well, let’s go meet your adoring royal court.” 

“I wouldn’t call them adoring.” Kara smirked, then turned. Her entire posture shifted, shoulders rolling back, chin lifting up, a lazy yet calculated look on her face. “Announce our arrival Bal.” 

“As you command princess.” Bal’s lips twitched slightly before he ran his finger down the side of the wall and then opened it. 

Lena’s senses were assaulted with noise, colors and lights. She realized this must be a landing bay, or possibly a cargo hold? turned into a giant ballroom. It may be a thing of futuristic dreams but it was clearly a ballroom. The center dias or throne with activity circling around it was easy enough to understand. 

Standing from his throne, Lar held out his hands in greeting. “My daughter, Princess of Daxam and heir to the throne, Kara-El. And her betrothed, the future royal consort of Daxam, head of the great house Luthor, Lena Luthor. May their union solidify Daxam’s future.” 

Applause filled the room. Various species in their finest clothing filled the room. Lena tilted her chin up, the tiarra resting upon her head, the red fabric seeming to caress her skin. Kara changed how she was holding her hand so that Lena’s was resting on top of her’s. Lifting their hands Kara led them through the parting crowd. 

Lena found herself taking in the vast crowd, they must have removed walls to expand this room to be large enough. She felt a strange sensation as she realized she wasn’t the center of attention because she was reviled. Instead she was being celebrated. It wasn’t that anyone there liked her, but they weren’t sharks who’d scented her blood like human high society.

As they reached the foot of the dias, Lar reached down, his hands embracing them as he pulled them onto the dais with him. “Welcome.” His hug was theatrical, but not unpleasant. Lar pulled back. He easily guided Lena to his left, Kara to his right. Turning he picked up a glass of something in a slightly red tinted crystal glass. 

Lar looked before him at the now silent party. “Tonight we celebrate the future of house Gand. The future of Daxam.” He paused, theatrically looking out at the guests. “Tomorrow I will depart back to the rest of our people, to shepard them here to our new home. Those of you who remain will serve under my heir and prepare this planet’s moon for the arrival of our people. We have faced annihilation, but unlike those others we have risen above it. We have shown that Daxam is STRONG!” 

The crowd cheered, they roared with their agreement. 

He lifted a glass of something red and sparkling in the air. “To the future of Daxam! May we shine ever brighter!” 

Lena felt a servant putting a glass of something in her hand. As Lar brought his drink to his lips. She knew enough of toasts to follow along. It was sweet on her tongue as she drank. 

Lar gave a benevolent smile to his people. “Now back to our revelries at this latest victory of our people.” He sat back down on his throne and the party seemed to switch back on, the guests instantly going back to what they’d been doing before. 

“Well said father.” Kara remarked as she stepped behind the throne and back to Lena’s side. “Do you require our presence here longer? Or may I show my betrothed the pleasures offered by our people?” 

Lar nodded looking at his daughter with what appeared to be pride. “It is only fitting she learns what our people have to offer.” 

“Thank you father.” Kara bowed before carefully leading Lena off the dias. She shot Lena a quick and real grin. Her eyes coming alive for the first time since they’d entered the room. “Come, this is different than your human galas.” 

Lena curled her arm around Kara’s. “And how is that going to be different.” 

“Think of this room as a circle of endless pleasure, each region of the circle is devoted to a different form of pleasure.” Kara tilted her head to the musical performers draped in golden cloth as they played. “We’re in the region of music.”

Lena looked pointedly at the low setes with rather busy individuals. “Music?” 

“Well, principly. No pleasure is disallowed in another region, merely not the pleasure to be searched for there.” Kara brought her lips to Lena’s ear. “This song is a ballad to one of my ancestors. She had her mate stolen from her and slaughtered an entire army, millions of individuals just to bring her mate back to her. Famously her mate was both her lover and her mate. It is a warning that one should never raise the wrath of our people.” 

She felt a slight shiver at the tone of Kara’s voice. “Well, that’s certainly one way to earn a legend.” 

“There are many who earn honor, but how the victory is assured matters less than the greatness it brings in my people’s eyes. I believe the human saying ‘the ends justify the means’ would apply.” Kara lead her through musicians, singers and occupied individuals. “The circle goes like this, music, dancing, drink, what you would call drugs, sex, and finally food.” 

Lena looked around the room of people. “That seems...extravagant.” 

“On Daxam there would be circles of forms of each pleasure inside the larger circle. Entire buildings taller than L-corp of just a single one of those pleasures. The ship does not allow for baths either.” Kara shrugged. “This is restrained for my people.” 

She watched the intricate dance as they walked past it. “Not going to dance?” 

“Not this time.” Kara smiled softly. “Once you’ve learned the steps I will take you to one of the great dance halls of Hip. We will dance for entire solar revolutions amid stars and water that gleems in the light with algae that sings.” 

Lena held onto Kara, her heart full. She loved her alien. “I look forward to that day.” She was wide eyed as they entered the section of drugs. There were vats of what looked like gold dust, thin sheets in a variety of colors, square shot glasses filled with thick black goop, tools and items she would need to look at to understand any better. “Do you think we could remove samples of these chemicals to examine for medical benefits?” 

“Of course.” Kara flicked her free wrist, Bal seemingly appearing by her side. “See to it that a selection of all of our offers of this place are delivered to my betrothed tomorrow.” 

Bal placed his hand over his chest. “Of course your majesty.” 

“Do you trust me?” Kara turned so that she was facing her. Bright blue eyes holding her own. 

“Yes.” Lena didn’t hesitate. 

Kara’s eyes softened. She backed away pulling Lena after her. Stopping at one of the vats of golden glitter she ran her forefingers through it. The gold clung to Kara’s fingers. Kara grinned as she stuck both of her fingers into her mouth, sucking the golden drug off of them. 

“Kara?” Lena raised a brow, she had a feeling where this was going.

Kara just smirked before leaning in and kissing her. Lena closed her eyes relaxing into the contact. She shivered as Kara licked into her mouth. There was a sweet yet metallic taste that was unfamiliar. It tingled in her mouth. Kara pulled back slowly with a last nip at her bottom lip. 

Lena hummed as she lazily opened her eyes. “I think I prefer Daxam events.” 

“I don’t know.” Kara ran her nose along the side of Lena’s face. “I think human events may beat us yet.” 

Lena stepped back as she saw someone approaching them. She curled her arm back through Kara’s arm. 

“Your Grace, My lady.” The man in turquoise robes bowed. “I’m was ecstatic to know you had survived.” 

Kara dispassionately looked at him. “Bri-Tur. Greetings, did your house survive as well as you?” 

“I’m the head of my house now, but my house is still strong.” He gave a slight dip of his head to Lena. “And it’s a pleasure to meet the future Lady of house Gand.” 

Lena plastered on a smile. “A pleasure I’m sure. What is it that your house does?” 

“Textile trade across the universe. I can assure you my house will continue to bring greatness to Daxam’s people.” Bri tipped his head up. 

She ran an eye over his clothing, and while not familiar with alien fashion she could tell his robes were beyond expensive, the details were gorgeous. “I believe you should contact me tomorrow, I’ll have my assistant make a note of it.” 

“You would deal with me personally?” Bri looked at her in surprise. 

Lena didn’t dare check with Kara that what she was doing correct. It would show weakness and she knew that would be fatal. “I will be more than pleased to introduce you to the movers of fashion and textiles on earth, for a small percentage of your profits of course.” 

“Of course.” Bri’s eyes sharpened. “I look forward to speaking business with you. Shall we see how we partner this evening in anticipation of future cooperation?” 

Lena was suddenly incredibly grateful she knew Kara as well as she did. “I’m afraid I must turn down your offer of pleasure. I think any partnership with our clothing on won’t be unduly impacted by not having been with each other in that way.” 

“Princess?” Bri looked towards Kara. 

Kara didn’t hesitate. “The only sex I’m interested in is with my mate at this time. Thank you for the offer however, I do remember you are quite excellent at it.” 

“Ah, in that case will you join me for some vash?” He asked curiously, not a single bit ruffled at being turned down for sex. It was honestly baffling how little it seemed to matter to daxamites to be turned down. 

Kara grinned at her. “Vash goes very well with the arbor?” 

“Well, I’ve already said I trust you.” Lena smirked at the look of awe on Kara’s face. She leaned in kissing Kara’s cheek lightly. “Shall we?” God she hadn’t been high since boarding school, but well Daxam drugs weren’t addictive apparently, at least the ones Kara would ever dream of offering to her wouldn’t be, and when in rome. 

Kara practically beamed at her. “Let’s go.” She laughed guiding them along side Bri towards a tray of the colorful sheets. 

Bri grinned picking up a yellow one. He folded it expertly into three pieces. Holding out the two of them he stuck the third on his tongue. A long groan left his throat, eyes flitting closed. 

Lena held Kara’s eye while putting the strip of vash on her tongue. “Oh.” It was like live electricity running through her nerves as it raced through her. She really wondered how it transmitted through her system. But mostly she found everything burning through her. It was like her nerves were on fire. 

“Valor I missed this sensation.” Kara groaned as she leaned into Lena. 

Bri laughed, his tone sounding drunk. “I believe I saw a pleasure slave by the Valor-ur. Till then Princess, Lady Luthor.” He bowed, turning on his heel and then swanned off towards a man dressed in glowing strings. 

Lena found herself letting out an amused huff. “What is this?” 

“Enhanced pleasure from touch.” Kara ran her fingers down Lena’s side. 

Lena outright moaned swaying into her. “Christ, when we leave this party we’re not sleeping.” 

Kara chuckled bringing their mouths together. It was all hot, sensations tingling across her body. The sensation was luxurious, encompassing, and swept her worries and stress away. She couldn’t recall having ever felt so relaxed in her life. She panted as Kara lathed attention to her neck. Pressing her hands to Kara’s shoulders she pushed her back ever so slightly. “Later.” 

“Do you wish to bring another to our bed? Bri won’t be the first to offer.” Kara nuzzled her nose against her hair, her words whispered into her ear. 

Lena let herself sway with her beloved. She’d had one memorable threesome in college, memorable for how drunk she was and how awkward it all was. The next day she’d found her elbow bruised from falling off the bed. But then if it was with Kara? She could feel Kara against her, her mind was sluggish and intoxicated. God everything was so warm and tingly. “No slaves.” 

“No slaves.” Kara agreed easily. She hummed happily. “Shall we? I believe Alex is trapped in the sex region and doesn’t know how to leave.” 

Lena snorted, there was no way the agent would be comfortable there. “Let’s go save your hero.” 

“I don’t know, my hero is already in my arms.” Kara’s grin was impish.

Rolling her eyes, Lena lead them to the next section. Sure enough not far from the edge was an incredibly awkward looking Alex with two essentially nude individuals eating what looked like fruit. “Alex.” 

“Oh thank god, Luthor!” Alex met them halfway. She gave Lena an up down look. “Damn you pull off daxamite fashion.” Shaking her head she frowned. “Are you alright? Your pupils are super dilated?” 

Lena giggled covering her mouth. “I’m very high.” 

“It's just getting into your system.” Kara murmured into her ears. “In another hour you’ll feel the full effects.” She burst into a wide and genuine smile. “Klaus! You survived!” Stepping forward she grabbed an essentially naked alien into her arms hugging the woman enthusiastically. 

Lena felt like she was molten liquid. She smiled softly at the clear joy on Kara’s face, the woman she was hugging looked pleased as she returned the affection easily. 

Klaus laughed pulling back. “It is wonderful to see you again Princess.” 

“How did you survive?” Kara held onto the woman’s shoulders. Her eyes flicking across her face as if reassuring herself that the woman was real. 

Klaus smiled. “I was serving on ambassador Grund’s ship the day the skies burned. It was a miracle I survived.” 

“I am glad you were spared friend.” Kara pulled the woman to her kissing her forehead. 

Alex looked between Kara and Lena. “Are you ok?” 

“Why would I not be?” Lena leaned against the agent, huh Alex was very solid. Truly a good person to lean against. 

Kara laughed, wrapping an arm around Klaus’s shoulders pulling her towards Lena and Alex. “Lena! You have to meet Klaus! She’s great! You’ll love her.” 

“Hello Klaus.” Lena smiled holding out her hand. 

The woman lowered herself, eyes looking to the ground. She accepted the hand, though didn’t shake it. “It is a pleasure to be introduced to you my lady Luthor.” 

“Just Lena please, a friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine.” She found that everything felt grand, music seemed to swirl almost physically through the air. 

Kara hummed happily. “Klaus, once my father leaves for the rest of the fleet I expect you to present yourself before me.” 

“Of course your Grace.” Klaus gave a slight head tilt to Kara. 

Lena poked Alex’s cheek. “Your face is very red.” 

“What did you take?” Alex asked, her eyes going wide around the edges. 

////

Maggie chucked a bag of burgers at Superman. “So why so unwilling to believe Kara’s a good person?” 

“Have you heard the stories about her?” He looked at her, all blue soulful eyes.

She brushed some of her hair behind one ear. “Depravity, entitlement, complete lack of morals.” Maggie pulled out her veggie burger and unwrapped before biting down. “Those kids she bought, you know it's because she made a policy of buying families together to keep them from being seperated. It’s funny how those things work out. What does that tell you about her?” 

“That she’s not as evil as she could be.” He looked out over the street from their spot on the fire escape. 

Maggie hummed as she chewed. “Sometimes those who appear to have power have none. But what tells you a lot is what they do with what power they do have.”

“She is a princess.” He rebutted, though his voice and posture wasn’t combative.

She took another bite of her burger. “She kept families together and from what I’ve seen is genuinely loved by those who were her social inferiors. Once on earth and removed from her people she insisted on becoming a hero. She has shown nothing but compassion and a deep sense of justice.” Maggie passed him a truly giant soda. “I think that contract in your hands will surprise you.”

////

Lena woke slowly, she felt sluggish and heavy. Rolling slightly she groaned. God she was sore and wrung out. It didn’t feel like she had a bone in her body. Was this what having loose muscles felt like? Cracking an eye open she saw the sun and earth outside of the floor to ceiling window. It took a second for her to put that together. Huh...she was still on the ship. 

“Morning.” Kara murmured, placing a kiss high against her spine.

She sighed. Pushing herself up on her elbows she paused at the sight of a very naked person she didn’t know in front of her. Blinking she felt her memories of the night before. That had not been the threesome her intoxicated self had thought she’d been agreeing to. Rolling over she spotted the other two strangers in the truly giant round bed. “Three guests?” 

“Hmm..” Kara swung a leg over straddling her. “You were very enthusiastic, I didn’t expect that.” 

Lena felt herself laughing as she let her head fall against Kara’s chest. “While fun we’re not doing that again.”

“Alright.” Kara pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I had fun, but I prefer just you and I together, it feels more right.” 

Lena let herself relax again. “I always underestimate you.” 

“No such thing.” Kara tipped Lena’s head up gently. She pressed her lips to her gently.

Lena sighed. “I love you.”

“You’re my heart.” Kara murmured against her.

Her eyes lazily opened and she saw the truth of it painted across Kara’s face. It hit her then, in a bed with three nude strangers still sleeping or possibly dozing besides her, to realize that Kara did love her as deeply and completely as she loved Kara. It was breathtaking. Her heart felt as if it would burst from the realization. She hadn’t known she could adore Kara more, but she did. 

There were no words on Lena’s tongue to express the feelings that were overwhelming her. So she just crashed her mouth into Kara’s. If she couldn’t say it she could show it. They could handle whatever came next later. Now they were together and it was all she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Played DnD for the first time today, it was super fun! Shout out to my writer and art buddies in the group!

Alex groaned as she faced Clark Kent over a cup of coffee at Noonan's. Her head was pounding, her skin felt itchy. “So you read the contract?” 

“You’re abolishing slavery.” He stuffed a brownie into his mouth. “And how much arm wrenching did that take?” His voice was thick with disdain and brownie.

“None, it was Kara’s idea. She demanded it.” Alex sipped at her coffee, it was blacker than her soul. “Try to see over your own ass.” 

Clark paused, a second brownie half way to his mouth. “She what? She’s the Princess. Where was all this freeing of slaves when she was on Daxam?” 

“First people can change Clark.” Alex was too hungover to roll her eyes, god alien alcohol was rough on the system. “Second did you miss the many, many murders within the royal family when potential heirs threaten the ruling king or queen? It’s a principal part of their history. Kara is idealistic not stupid. I apparently can’t say the same thing for you.” 

Clark had the gall to look insulted at that. “I’m kryptonian not a daxamite. Why would I have studied their political history?” 

“Because you came here to try and run them off the planet.” Alex raised her brow at him. “Do your homework before you decide to be a speciesist asshat.” 

He gaped. “I...she’s still not the ruler. Even if this Kara is a good person that doesn’t mean we want the entire population of daxam living on the moon!” 

“If it becomes necessary the king can be removed.” Alex rubbed at her temples. “Though I doubt it will be necessary.” She glared at him, meeting his eyes. “They’re weak, we’re weak. You and I cannot protect this planet forever, especially not when we keep having to deal with idiots like Cadmus. Earth needs help, and before the martian civil war ends. A tiny fraction of an advanced species in desperate need of a home is as close to a safe way to secure this planet as we’re going to get.” 

Clark crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “Earth is secure, whatever threats come I will face them. Whether you do as well is your own business.” 

She pulled a pen out of her pocket. Reaching out she stabbed it onto his hand. The ink splattered across the back of his hand. He yanked his hand back, expression confused. “If I’d put kryptonite inside of a lead pen you’d be incapacitated. A single bash on the head away from death. If Lena wanted you dead you’d be dead. She’s not as flamboyant as her brother. All it takes is a single gun with kryptonite bullets, a single assassin with a kryptonite syringe. When that happens what do you think will happen?” 

“Neither of us have fallen yet.” Clark replied, though he was eying his hand suspiciously. 

Alex groaned. She took a healthy drink of her coffee. “Earth needs help. There are hardly any daxamites left. They aren’t the slave empire your records told you of anymore. And I trust Kara and Lena to ensure this doesn’t bite us in the ass.” She pursed her lips. “Besides, weapons capable of harming daxamites are far easier to make than for kryptonians. The DEO is already armed to the extent we could take them in a fight.” 

“You don’t trust them.” Clark looked surprised.

She did roll her eyes even if it ached to do so. “The DEO has contingency plans and we’re not starting an invasion of the planet.” 

“I’ll talk with Batman, but I won’t act against this.” He finally agreed. 

Alex sighed. She chugged the rest of her coffee. “Thank you. You might be dealing with another homicidal Luthor if you fucked this up for her.” She scoffed. “I’m joking Kent.” 

His shoulders relaxed. “Don’t joke about Luthors.” 

“I’ll admit she’s an aberration inside her house...family. God I spent too long at that party last night.” Alex set her mug down. “Now go fly off, I’ve got hangover breakfast with Maggie. Though if you wanted to do some crime stopping with Kara I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Clark seemingly smiled despite himself. “You’d let me hero in your town?” 

“For the good of the planet? Yeah.” Alex stood up. “Pro-tip, she loves food as much as you do.” 

////

Bri considered the human building, it had more sharp lines and angles than Daxam architecture. He noticed that held true to the clothing as well. Interesting choices, less fabric for more coverage. Even the soft lines were without the true sweeping style popular in most of the universe that wore full body clothing. It would be curious to see how daxam’s style would influence humanities.

“Welcome to L-corp. May I assist you?” A perky female whose entire demeanor was that of a servant greeted him. 

He took in the full stitching of the uniform, the metal individualized nametag, apparently her name was Katie. So a servant of some standing, perhaps even a free servant. “I have an appointment with Lady Luthor.” 

“You’ll need to go through security sir. Once through security she’s on the top floor. Security will be ensuring you are on the list. Be prepared to present photo id.” Katie gave him that fake smile of servants everywhere. 

He sighed, a free servant then. No slave would be so careless as to allow their expression to look anything but genuine. “I am not human, I doubt any identification I have would be one your species would except.” 

“I see.” Katie’s eyes barely narrowed. “If you would come this way, Ms Luthor will be notified.” 

Bri’s eyes narrowed. “I am head of the great and noble house of Tur. Lady Luthor invited me to speak with her today and I will not be treated as some kind of peasant.” 

“I am following policy and without photo id we require Ms Luthor’s personal confirmation. Policy does not care whether you are a homeless man off the side of the street or Bruce Wayne himself.” Her shoulders squared as if she was willing to attack him if he tried to force himself past her. 

He considered his options. “Very well, but I will ensure your master knows of your actions.” 

“Feel free.” Katie arched a single eyebrow in clear challenge and pointed towards chairs. “Till then please sit or I will call security and Ms Luthor will only be informed of your presence in her daily security briefing.” 

Bri blinked, he’d never been spoken to a person in such a manner before in his life. He stared at the human for a long moment. She was quite pleasing to the eye, and he found her apparent loyalty surprising. “Your loyalty is admirable but this treatment is unacceptable.” 

A throat cleared pointedly. “It’s fine Katie, Bri-Tur is my guest. I apologize for not having you notified he’d be arriving. It was my mistake.” 

“Lady Luthor.” Bri bowed his head in respect to the future Queen Consort of his people. He hadn’t gotten a proper measure of her person the night before. 

She stepped towards him and held out her hand. “It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Tur. If you would follow me please?” 

He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Nothing would please me more.” 

“Katie, thank you for doing your job and doing so excellently.” Lady Luthor gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement to the servant before turning and walking. “Mr Tur, my apologies on not having my staff aware of your arrival. I only returned from the ship an hour ago.” 

“Ah, yes well considering the three ladies yourself and the Princess left the party with that is understandable.” His eyes twinkled, the betrothed couple had been highly selective of whom they allowed in their bed. And wasn’t that unusual, a mated pair sharing a bed. 

The lady’s cheeks heated slightly. “Yes well, the hospitality of your people is exemplary.” 

“Many treaties were signed on Daxam due to our hospitality available for foreign dignitaries. Wars averted by the talent of our people.” He preened as he mentioned the greatness of his people. “And house Tur will continue to clothe the great houses of Daxam even in our time of sorrow my Lady.” 

“Please, just Lena while on earth.” She lead them into a small empty room. 

The doors slid shut behind them as she turned to face the doors. There was the unmistakable sensation of the floor rising, ah an odd design for a lift. Bri gave her a nod of deference. “It would be my honor. It would only be proper for you to address me as Bri then.” 

“Excellent Bri then.” She gave him a considering look. “Do you enjoy sweet or bitter flavors more?” 

He considered that. “Sweet.” 

“I’ll have my secretary bring you a hot chocolate then. Kara adores them and I have a feeling our conversation may take a while.” Lena scrolled through an archaic data pad. “In the meantime if you could explain your house’s business in more detail than I heard last night. It would help me to have a better understanding of which connections would be best.” 

Bri could hardly contain his excitement. His house had only ever been lower nobility on Daxam. Wealthy yes, but little social status comparatively. A fourth tier house, only a passing introduction to the royal court. But the possible work with Lena could cement his house as one of the great houses of New Daxam. “Of course, how comprehensive of an understanding would you like?” 

“I have an hour in my schedule I can afford for you today. Of course further meetings will be required.” The doors opened and she strode out, her shoes making a clicking sound. “Jess, bring a chocolate special and a black coffee to my office. Block off the next hour, and I want someone from publicity in my office in three hours.” 

A neatly dress woman’s hand flew over a data pad. “Yes Ms Luthor.” 

“And a salad for lunch, in fact make that salads for lunch for the rest of the week. Some chemical compounds should have been delivered this morning by one Bal-ur of Daxam. I want those samples in lab six and the basic tests run by the end of the day.” And then Lena was gone into a further room. 

Bir practically tripped over himself to keep up. Considering how restrictive her skirt appeared he’d have expected her walking speed to be hampered, apparently not. He also found himself beaming at the realization he would be having further meetings with the future Queen. It was the greatest achievement anyone of his house had made in it's seven thousand year history. He beamed. 

////

Lar hugged his daughter. “I will see you on my return.” 

“I’ll miss you father.” Kara’s voice was thick as she returned his hug. 

He pulled back, his hands holding her upper arms. “I am so proud of what you have done. Continue to make me proud child and our people’s future will be assured. Prepare the moon for our arrival.” 

“I will.” She replied seriously, determination painted across her face. 

Lar squeezed her arms before dropping his arms. “I leave it in your hands then. And when I return I will witness your marriage and the birth of the next heir of Daxam.” 

“The humans on the return ship are from the DEO and L-corp. We carefully selected them so that you would be able to trust them.” Kara swallowed. “I know the crew only numbers forty everyone included, so keep a low profile. Our old allies are only so in name till our position is secure.” 

His chest practically vibrated with pride. “Astute and correct. I look forward to what you will do with the resources I have left you. Goodbye for now my heir.” 

He stepped back onto the ramp up onto the small craft. Turning he walked into his ship. As the ramp closed behind him he looked to his personal guard. “Mav, I want to know everything there is to know about our human crew members. Especially which ones are unmated and what their houses’s statuses are.” 

“It shall be done your majesty.” Mav replied sharply. Her face remained unresponsive as she stood at his shoulder.

Lar considered his guard. “Tell me Mav, you’re unmated are you not?” 

“It has not been your will that I be given that honor.” She replied easily. 

He nodded. “As a reward for your years of service since I bought you, select the human you wish regardless of house and court them as you wish. When we return to earth you will be granted your freedom, that as well as your children’s freedom.” Lar eyed Mav, her eyes had widened. “Pick wisely and good luck.” 

Mav blinked. “Thank you your majesty. Will you be going to the bridge, your quarters or the mess hall?”

“I should have bought a larger escape ship.” His face pinched. “My quarters will suffice, have food sent up.” Lar strode through the narrow halls, this trip was going to be long and miserable. The things he did for his people. Rao, he’d never traveled in such poverty before in his life. The sooner they met up with the rest of the fleet the better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up guys! I'm working on the fic I'm going to start posting after the last chapter of this.

Klaus pulled on a loose shirt. She would usually put on something more enticing, however the Princess had not specified the occasion. Likely she’d have whatever clothing required provided, if any was. Her lightest pants were easy enough to settle over her hips. Leaving her sleeping quarters she walked towards the royal chambers. 

As she neared the ornate doors she sighed, well there were some upsides to her position, quarters near the royal ones being one. Stopping before the doors she met Bal-ur’s bland expression. “Has her grace returned from seeing the King depart?” 

“She has.” Bal stepped to the side, the door sliding open.

Klaus gave a slight nod to the guard, he was highly placed and a member of a noble house after all. 

“Klaus, come join me.” The Princess greeted from a settee. She waved to the food laid out on the table before her. “Help yourself to breakfast.” 

She smiled fondly before picking up a plate and helping herself to the truly delicious food. “So, what is the scheme you have in mind Princess?” 

Laughing the Princess popped a bite of fruit into her mouth. “Not the usual plan fortunately.” 

“No diplomates for me to seduce, nobles to delay or distract?” Klaus grinned, though she found herself confused. “Need me to loosen lips or gather information for you Princess?” 

Kara shook her head. “Please just call me Kara here.” She pointedly looked around the large empty room. “But no I have a proposal not a plot.” 

“I belong to your house, your wish is my command.” Klaus mentioned softly. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the small choices and freedoms that the princess had always endeavored to give herself and other servants. She truly did, choice was a precious commodity to those like her. But if the princess went to far it wouldn’t be her who was punished. 

Kara’s face turned serious. She picked up a slim piece of silver metal. Standing she walked to where Klaus was sitting. Carefully she lowered herself down onto one knee, pressing the piece into her hands. “You no longer belong to my house Klaus. My father left me with his full authority over all those left on this ship. My first action is going to be to free every single one of house Gand’s slaves on this ship.” 

Klaus’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes brimming with tears. “You…” 

“As reparation for your years of service I’m offering you a small amount of money, it's not a lot. But if you choose to leave this planet it should last you a solar rotation. If you choose to stay I swear by my house I will see to your protection and provision.” Kara’s eyes were smiling, her mouth soft as she gazed at her warmly. 

It was...Klaus wasn’t aware when she began to cry. Great heaving sobs wracked her in half as she found herself clinging to the princess like a child. This was a dream, a dream she had never dared to dream. What did it even mean to be free? To own herself. To be allowed to choose what she did, ate, thought, enjoyed, hated, loved? 

Kara’s arms remained firm, just holding her as she cried. The princess made soft sounds occasionally, and had pressed a piece of fabric into her hands. But otherwise remained still. 

It was at least an hour later that Klaus felt some control of herself return. Pulling back she wiped at her face. “Thank you.” 

“I only have done what’s right.” Kara stood helping her up to her feet. “Come, there is food and I’d like to offer you a job for a fair rate.” 

Klaus nodded, she felt shaky and oddly hollow and full all at the same time as she sat down. “I will keep my position?” She swallowed, it was the largest fear of any freed slave, losing one’s profession. 

Kara shook her head. “A different position.” She passed a plate of food to her. “I was hoping to hire you as my assistant.” Her mouth twisted into a self deprecating smile. “Managing the freeing of everyone on this ship and finding employment and security for them is a bit beyond me.” 

“You’re assistant.” Klaus’s voice was breathless as she realized what she was being offered. It was the highest position a slave could hold, to hold it as a free individual was reserved for nobles. “I...I’d be honored.” 

Kara grinned. “Excellent!” She rubbed at the back of her head. “I was worried about doing it without your help. It's not like I could trust the nobles not to try and profit off the process of freeing those slaves we have here. Or to bother with ensuring they end up in a secure position.” 

“I’ll ensure that it's done as you intend.” Klaus wiped at her cheeks, resolution filling her. She had a purpose. Something to cling to and feel proud of. She was not going to make the Princess regret this boon.

////

Lena stared at the report in her hands. “I’m sorry, #princesscorp is trending?” 

“As well as #powercorp and #alienlover.” Jones replied dryly. “Opinion is a mixed bag to be blunt. With the teen demographic it's mostly been accepted positively. The gay community is ready to start building monuments so to say. The religious community is...well it's a bag of cats. It roughly breaks down to those who believe you’re violating their religious code by having relations with another woman and or alien. Then there are those who are indifferent, and a segment that is quite positive and spend a lot of time talking about compassion and seeing past differences, forgiveness and hope in all situations.” 

Lena raised a brow. “And the business world?” 

“Positive.” Jones picked up his coffee drinking it slowly. “But then you knew that considering the rise in stock prices.” He shrugged. “The more sure they are you aren’t going to follow your brother’s footsteps, the more likely they are to risk their money on you. Not to mention it increases relatability. Honestly Lex is likely the reason I would say the general reaction is positive. The further you distance your image from him the more relieved people are.” 

She flipped through the pages. “And the negative reactions?” 

“The anti-alien groups have declared you an earth traitor and you should hire additional security in my professional opinion. The right politically is fairly torn. Those that are primarily right due to business are inclined not to oppose you, you are the current Queen of Capitalism afterall. Those that are politically right due to intolerance are infuriated and violently against you now. Then there are those that are out of habit or some religious leaning, etc. Those are more mixed though generally against.” Jones cleared his throat. “Keep them focused on business and cutesy crap. Besides Kara is a superhero. Her good press is in part our good press now. I have to say, this is the most fun I’ve had in PR in years.” 

“Well it's doing better than I expected.” Lena set the tablet full of files down on her desk. “I was expecting it to be more of a bomb.” 

Jones snorted. “Well, they haven’t found out you bought the moon yet. They think you just bought large tracts of it for scientific research.” 

“Thoughts on once governments and businesses start trying to rent space on the moon?” She pursed her lips, god that was going to be awful. No such thing as not being at the top of the news reels for years with this. At least it wasn’t for mass murder and terrorism. 

Her head of PR outright laughed. Disbelief spread across his face. Jones wiped at his eyes, shoulders still shaking. “Oh ma’am, they’re going to be so busy selling the idea to their shareholders and citizens they’ll do the favorable PR for us. Hell, once the business opportunities start dawning on people you’re going to be drowning in favorable press. Moon rock engagement rings, moon dust facials, moon field trips for rich kids, moon study semesters for various science majors, moon everything. Hell I’ll have an easy time convincing Starbucks to have a moon latte. God the entire world of items can be moon branded.” 

“Serious drawbacks?” She asked before his eyes could glaze over at the economic possibilities. 

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Any religion that involves the moon is going to completely lose it. We’ll be in court over it. Putting in shrines and places of worship for them on the moon without prompting would likely be a wise early counter before any traction can be built.” 

“Thank you Jones.” Lena leaned back in her seat.

 

 

 

Lena pressed her fingers into her temples. She hit her intercom button. “Jess, send Hector to go get my usual coffee order and some aspirin.” 

-”Yes Ms Luthor.”-

She looked back down at her spread sheet in front of her. It was ridiculous how much paperwork and numbers were involved in business. Running a hand through her hair she scrolled through the numbers from one of the minor companies L-corp had bought out recently. It was a small manufacturing plant that made advanced drones. She hit the intercom again. “Jess, I need the numbers from Vex Inc on their last test run.”

-”The solar powered ones with advanced robotic advancements?”- Jess asked over the speakers. 

Lena frowned as she saw the numbers. “Yes, the solar modules aren’t able to support the output required for the device. If they keep trying to push it they’re going to flush their budget on useless tests.” 

-”Yes Ms Luthor.”- Jess replied promptly.

She pulled up her email and started to write. If she had to grab the men in charge by their egos and drag them to humility she would. When something doesn’t work the correct response wasn’t to keep testing the expensive things and ignoring the problem. 

“What did whoever you’re writing to do to you?” An amused voice asked from the doorway.

Lena absently continued to type. “Waste thousands of dollars and threaten an entire project with being cancelled due to ego.” She paused. Looking up she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “Sam!” 

“Well hello to you too Ms Luthor.” Sam grinned at her as she stood in the entrance to the office, arms crossed, in a sharp suit. 

Lena laughed, standing up she moved around her desk. “None of that Ms Luthor stuff, you’ve had to listen to far more than anyone should know about my romantic life.” 

“Fair.” Sam’s face sparked with an amused light as she easily hugged her back.

She smiled as she hugged her friend. Pulling back she tilted her head to the side. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you till next week.” 

“Well, Ruby decided she had to meet Power Girl. Since it meant no more pouting teen living in a den of angst, I took the break and sped up the move.” Sam rolled her eyes. 

Lena laughed lightly at the picture being painted. “Since you’re here I can have Hector walk you through your new office tomorrow.”

“Not even going to give me a week to get settled before you put me to work?” Sam rocked back on her heels, slight smile to her mouth. 

She raised a brow. “Well, I am a Luthor.” 

“Fair.” Sam shook her head fondly. “Since I’m going to be helping with the work tomorrow, do you believe going home for wine and dishing about your ridiculous relationship? Or do you have a passionate night planned?” 

Lena grabbed her purse and jacket. “That sounds amazing actually and that was my last meeting of the day. And Kara is working with Klaus today.” 

“Klaus?” Sam asked while opening the door for them. 

Lena turned to Jess as they walked towards the elevator. “I’m heading home on time today Jess. Go ahead and close things up and head home.” 

“Of course Ms Luthor.” Jess’s eyes flicked to Sam and then back to her computer. “I’ll have the files on your desk by tomorrow.” 

Lena turned back to Sam as they entered the elevator. “Klaus is one of the pleasure slaves that belongs to house Gand.” 

“What?!” Sam choked, her head snapping towards her. 

Lena sighed, god this had stopped being weird a while ago. “She’s going through the process of freeing those slaves she personally has control of right now. Klaus is intelligent and apparently Kara has known her for years and trusts her. She’s hoping Klaus will help with freeing the slaves ethically.” 

“Ethically?” Sam’s voice held a certain squeak. 

She felt a bubble of warmth. “She researched how earth has dealt with slavery. Which, I hadn’t been aware of how vindictive the colonial powers were about freeing their slaves. It’s disgusting how it sentenced thousands to poverty and or death. Kara is determined not to repeat that.” 

“How so?” Sam looked curious as they rode down the elevator. 

Lena pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “By ensuring that her former slaves find gainful employment, and seeing to it that they don’t become homeless or hungry during the gap time between being freed and finding a secure life for themselves.” 

“That’s great and all, but how does she intend to do that? She doesn’t have the means to do that.” Sam’s brow furrowed. “Please say you’re not doing this for her too?” 

Lena grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Sam, Kara has never asked me to spend a penny on her. I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true. I know what it's like to be manipulated for my wealth. Kara is hiring Klaus to help find positions for the former slaves where they want to work. And with her people’s ship here she has access to the wealth of her family, which is significant even after the loss of their planet.” 

“Do you believe some of them will find a job at L-corp?” Sam asked as the doors opened and they made their way towards Lena’s car in the garage. 

She considered that. “Unlikely, maybe one or two as secretaries. More likely National City is going to end up with a lot of alien bartenders and clothing store attendants.” 

“Clothing store attendants?” Sam’s demeanor softened as they climbed into the car. 

Lena winced. “The slaves that Lar left with Kara are primarily pleasure slaves. Their skills outside of sex involve massage, alcohol mixing, fashion, conversation, conflict resolution, poetry, drugs, dance, music, probably a dozen other social skills. They do have skills but no formal education or certification in trades.” 

“You do realize slaves who’ve gone through what they undoubtedly have are going to need therapy?” Sam’s brows rose. 

Lena nodded. “The DEO is already working on mental health professionals certified for aliens and trauma. Alex and Kara are working on setting up government programs and resources for alien refugees. Though how they intend to get that past the president I don’t know.” 

“She’s turning alien rights and aid into an actual profession with a side of heroics.” Sam let out a snort as she shook her head. “I understand more and more how you fell in love with her. It would be someone like her for you to agree to marriage.” 

She smiled softly. “Kara’s special.” 

“And from those photos I’ve been seeing looks like an olympic swimmer.” Sam’s voice dry but clearly amused. “I’m just glad you didn’t end up going off to space with her.” 

Lena’s eyes sparkled as she started up the car. “Apparently Kara has a list of locations she can’t wait to take me in space once we have a working and secure transmatter portal system up.” 

“Transmatter portal?” Sam stared at her wide eyed at the speed they were driving at. 

She considered how to word it. “I know you are familiar with the business side of things and not the science, but think instantaneous travel from one place to another across galaxies. It’s actually brilliant, they’re essentially holes punched between folds in reality. The issue, as agent Danvers was keen to point out, is that they are a massive security risk. Once we have the system up though we can solve world hunger, revolutionize travel, and prevent a hard line between citizens of the moon and earth just to name a few.” 

“So Star Trek, you’re going full Star Trek.” Sam nodded in seeming understanding. 

Lena felt her lips curl. “Better than Star Trek.” 

“Is there anything you’re not planning on revolutionizing?” Her friend asked.

“I’m open to anything that will help our planet.” She swung around a corner. “If we have a chance of another economic revolution we should bring about the best possible outcome we can. Besides, progress can’t be stopped.” 

Sam was quiet for a moment. “Are you happy?” 

“Yes.” Lena slowed as she looked to her friend. “Happier than I know what to do with.” 

Sam reached out touching her hand softly. “Good for you.” She rolled her eyes ending the moment. “Now that I’m here no more throwing shocking facts at me.” 

Lena felt a spark of humor. “Well last night I did get high as a kite and have a fivesome in space; so no promises.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I've left this very open for another sequel. But I wanted to have a sense of their adventures would continue on. I doubt I'll write a third part, but if you guys ask I might consider writing it later on. For now I'll be posting the first chapter of my newest fic in a couple hours. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've loved writing this, and I've appreciated all of your kind words, kudos and sticking with it. Thank you for everything on this one!

Kara pecked at the keys of the earth computer to ‘google’ TED talks. “Why are there none of these TED talks on how to assimilate into earth culture?” 

“Because it’s only been openly known that aliens are real for less than twenty years.” Vasquez replied from where she was running resumes for prospective government agents for moon relocation. 

Her brow crinkled. “But we need to help my people adjust. I don’t think there are enough Alex’s to explain differences to all of us.” 

Vasquez paused, she looked up a horrified expression on her face. “I’ll call Alex immediately.” 

“Thanks Vasquez.” Kara considered what she knew of humans. “Would you like me to get you lunch?” 

The agent’s face softened slightly. “That would be great, thank you.” 

“Cool! Any crime for me? I could use something to punch while I’m out.” She spun around in her chair to face the other agent properly. 

Vasquez’s lips twitched slightly. “There’s a report of a man standing off with officers on sixth and Truman. He’s got a knife and the police have it, but I’m sure they’d appreciate a hand.” 

“Got it! Be right back!” Kara hummed happily as she loped out to the balcony and then leapt up into the sky. 

The wind swept by as she arched through the air. It was amazing how far she could jump on this planet. If flight was true it was the greatest experience she could think of. Though she thought flying when Alex was generous to fly them might just beat it. Landing on a roof she narrowed her eyes spotting the flashing lights of the police cars a few blocks away. Bending her knees she sent herself flying towards the lights.

Landing on the cement she darted faster than a human could catch. Tackling the armed man she caught the blade with one hand, catching him behind the head to protect him as they rolled across the ground. 

“HOLD FIRE!” An officer shouted out as a bullet hit the ground near her feet. 

Kara rolled them so that she was between the police and the man she’d just tackled while tossing the knife away. “I’ve got him! It’s safe!” 

“Let go of me alien scum!” The human struggled trying to kick her off of him.

She moved with his kicks so he didn’t break anything. Kara rolled him face down into the pavement holding his arms behind his back. Glancing over to the police she humphed. “Are you going to help him?” 

“Just hold on for a minute.” An officer jogged over holstering his gun and grabbing his handcuffs off his belt. 

Kara blew a lock of hair out of her face. She waited till the officer arrived and then carefully shifted off of the man. “Good luck with the rest of your day officer.” 

“Thanks for the help Powergirl.” He gave her a wry smile as he snapped the handcuffs on. “We’d have been here for hours if you hadn’t of shown up.” 

She grinned. “Anytime.” As she bent her knees she spotted a familiar form shooting across the sky. Shifting her destination she launched herself up into the sky.

Superman pulled up, catching her by the back of the jacket. “Powergirl.” He sighed. “We need to talk.” 

“My afternoon is free, just have to bring some lunch back to the DEO in a bit.” Kara crossed her arms in an attempt to keep some dignity despite being held like a disobedient cat.

Superman sighed. “How do you feel about wings?” 

“Like bird wings for flying?” Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

 

 

 

Kara devoured yet another wing. With a moan of contentment she placed her latest plate on top of her tower of empty plates. She flicked her eyes to an equally impressive stack in front of Superman. “So, are you still resolved to oppose us kryptonian?” 

“No.” His mouth thinned. “I owe you an apology for assuming the worst. I don’t trust you, but you’re clearly not the monster I thought you were.” 

She considered him for a long moment. “You’re not good at apologies.” 

“You’re from a slave empire, it’s going to take a while.” His shoulders slumped slightly. “But you’re correct. I jumped to conclusions and for that I am sorry.” 

Kara’s fingers twitched. “Better, I could have been more diplomatic.” Her eyes narrowed. “If you judge Lena by her brother’s actions again I will have your balls removed, preserved and sent to her psychotic brother.” 

“Noted.” He seemed to consider her. “Are you willing to stand against Lillian and Lex when it becomes necessary?” 

“Of course, Lillian left Lena to die, and she shot me in the leg!” Kara’s teeth ground slightly. “I can take any kryptonite weapons if you handle the lead ones.” 

Superman’s brows rose. “That would be helpful.” 

“Look, our people have hated each other for thousands of years.” Kara straightened in her seat as she fell completely serious. “But both of our planets are gone, if we allow that animosity and history to keep us divided still we are fools. I propose a formal partnership between our two persons. It doesn’t have to be extensive, but a start to peace.” 

He stayed unnaturally still for a long minute. Slowly he held out his hand. “I can do that.”

“Want to start with more chicken wings?” Kara’s lips quirked up slightly as she took his hand shaking it over the table. 

Superman looked at the stacks of plates and back at her before smiling. “I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard.” 

////

Alex landed on Lena’s balcony, she was too panicked to bother with the civilian entrance. “Lena! We’ve got a problem!” 

“Is Kara hurt!?” Lena spun in her chair, practically leaping to her feet while the individual she’d apparently been meeting with nearly jumped out of their skin. 

She shook her head. “She’s fine, but Lena we’re about to have two hundred daxamites trying to integrate with humans!” 

“Yes?” Lena paused looking confused. 

Alex felt her hands fluttering at her sides in panic. “Daxamites, an entire people group who think nudity is appropriate everywhere, sex is as big of a deal as a handshake, and who essentially have lived in a horrifying tyrannical monarchy for longer than earth has been around.” 

“Oh god.” Lena’s eyes widened as she seemed to finally comprehend the problem. 

Alex nodded as another person understood. “We need a crash course on human customs and norms! Hell we need every daxamite to have a human coach.” 

“We’ll have to hire someone who can work with Klaus and probably Bal about integration.” Lena grabbed a tablet. “Do you have any agents you believe could help head earth customs classes?” 

A third voice cleared their throat. “What?” 

“Ah, I’m sorry Sam.” Lena waved to the woman Alex hadn’t properly noticed till now. “This is Green Lantern, Green Lantern this is Sam my new CFO and friend.”

Alex was suddenly very glad for the green glow her mask gave her cheeks covering up her blush. “Hello. I’m sorry for interrupting.” 

“Oh it’s not a problem. The idea of more Kara’s is terrifying. It’s like she bends reality around her from what I’ve heard.” Sam chuckled her posture loose and comfortable. 

She looked at Lena. “Good friends?” 

“We’ve known each other since school.” Lena looked amused. “Kara’s personal brand of whirlwind change lead to me calling her.” 

Alex made an ‘ah’ sound. “I think I would have gone crazy without Maggie in this line of work.” 

“Maggie?” Sam raised a brow. 

Alex froze. “No one?” Her voice squeaked slightly. 

Lena cocked her head to the side. “You know Maggie would make an excellent person to control the daxamite integration program?”

“She really would….” Alex trailed off. Maggie was going to kill her if she had to drop to part time at the police station. 

Lena smirked. “Why don’t we have a girls wine night and let Klaus and Maggie brainstorm on what needs to be done?” 

“Tonight’s date night.” Alex bit her lip. “Tomorrow night?” 

Lena gave a short nod. “I believe that will work, I’ll text you.” She looked over at Sam. “How would Ruby like to meet Powergirl tomorrow night?” 

////

Sam thumbed through the personal files highlighting individuals who were promising for her personal staff. She flicked her eyes up at Lena. “You know if it’s date night you could take Kara out. Have a normal human date night. No orgies, drugs, purchasing of heavenly bodies, royalty, or general insanity.” 

“That would be nice.” Lena hummed softly from where she’d been going over lab reports. “Though the early reports on the drugs are promising. It’s looking like we might be able to replace opioids with a non addictive substitute. Still early, but it would save lives.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, alien drugs hold possibilities for the medical field. I’m talking about you and your fiance having a quiet night in to just breathe after weeks of absolute insanity.” 

“You’re a good friend Sam.” Lena caught her eyes, her face serious. “I don’t know what I would have done without someone to talk to during all of this. I’ll always be grateful for that. Thank you.” 

Sam softened. “We’re friends, there’s nothing to thank me for.” She set her files aside. “You deserve to be happy, I’m happy for you.” 

“It’s certainly not what I expected in my life.” Lena shook her fondly. “It won’t be easy. Lillian’s out there, anti-alien hate groups, god and Lex.” She sighed. “Is it worrying that I’m not afraid?” 

“A little bit.” Sam stood up. “But then I’m fairly sure your family, hostile aliens, and hate groups should be afraid of you.” 

Lena smirked. “Well, I’ll help all the people I can before the next threat rears it's head.” She leaned back in her seat. “Hopefully we have time to take a breath before the next one appears.” 

“You can hope.” Sam pushed down the oddness she’d been feeling. She could schedule a doctors appointment later. “So are you calling your hot fiance for a nice date night since we’re apparently planning social integration over a bottle of wine tomorrow evening?” 

Lena reached out and sent a quick text. “There, I have asked my fiance out on a quiet date. Now any requests for which bottle of wine I should bring to girls night?” 

“Something old and delicious before we get wine drunk start drinking from the box wine I’m planning on bringing.” Sam grabbed her purse and jacket off the coat stand. “Come on, let's go get coffee. I need to stretch my legs and I have a feeling you do too.” 

Lena stood up, the familiar weight that always seemed to be on her shoulders was lighter than it had ever seemed before that Sam had seen. “I could use the exercise outside of the bedroom.” 

“You’re a lucky bitch you know that? I can barely remember the last time I got laid.” Sam grumbled as she held the door open for Lena as they made their way out of the office. 

Her friend laughed. “If you’re that desperate just stand in the general vicinity of a daxamite.” 

“I might.” Sam considered that. “They tend to be attractive yes?” 

Lena raised a brow in surprise. “I have yet to meet one that was ugly, they are genetically created to be perfect so I doubt I’d be mistaken in saying that they all are reasonably attractive.” 

“Well, bring me along next time there’s a meeting. What about that guard of Kara’s that tends to fly around with her?” She frowned. “His name is Bal yes?” 

“He’s unmated and Kara is fond of him.” Lena pulled out her phone, her fingers flying over the letters. 

Sam panicked. “Wait, who are you texting Lena!?” 

////

Lena smiled as she watched Kara taking in the produce section.

“This is an excellent idea.” Kara giggled as she pushed the fake glasses up her nose. 

“Well I wanted to get groceries and then make dinner with my girlfriend without it being on every magazine cover on the planet the next day.” Lena swatted Kara’s hand away as Kara reached for her lower back. “And no wandering hands in the grocery store.” 

She grinned folding her hands behind her head. “You’re cute when you’re wearing these ill fitted human clothes.” Kara raked her eyes up and down at the jeans and sweatshirt Lena was wearing; including beanie over her hair. “As you humans would say, ‘totes adorable’.” 

Lena raised a single brow, a warm bubble in her chest. “Why are you holding a can of Crisco?” 

“It’s dinner.” She cocked her head to the side. “There’s a picture of a cooked bird that is very delicious on it?” 

Lena smiled. She reached out patting Kara’s cheek. “It’s not a chicken. Come on, I’ll show you how to shop for actual food.” Lena paused. “How did you feed yourself before you met me?” 

“I went to places that make food?” Kara bit her lip. “I am not great at cooking. But I can make pancakes, coffee, eggs, and Alex showed me how to make spaghetti at our weekly hang out last week!” 

“Spaghetti?” Lena’s lips curled upwards. “Well how about you make dinner for tonight and we watch some The Fox and the Hound again?” 

Kara pouted. “Why is it that in your movies the cute fluffy species can speak but in reality they can’t speak? It’s false advertising!” 

“Only you darling.” Lena swayed forward kissing her lightly. Pulling back she grinned. “Now let’s find some pasta. We’re going to have a lovely evening in together. Just us and bask in our victory.” 

She sighed, closing her eyes. “That’s unfair….how did I get so lucky?”

“Well I think it started when you were too good for your own self and bought a stranger drinks in the bar.” Lena’s eyes crinkled around the edges, joy practically radiating from her. This was a dream she’d never have dared dream as a child growing up in the Luthor household. 

Kara’s expression was dopey, but she didn’t seem to care. “Best decision of my life.”


End file.
